The Wolf
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Kidnapped by Klaus, Elena has to come home to him everyday at his mansion. She is compelled not to tell anyone and to lie to whoever ask where she's been. But as days go by, Elena realizes that Klaus isn't the monster he pretends to be. Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, updating rant! I want to wake up tomorrow morning and see 100 emails! JK! I want lots of emails by tomorrow morning when I check, so I am updating the following stories or making:**

**If I had you - just finished updating that one! Please read? Pwetty please? For meeeee?**

**Fun on Facebook - just finished my second update! Please read! Promise it's funny XD**

***new story* Obsession (Elijah/Elena) - finished! Check it out? J**

***new story* The Wolf (Klaus/Elena) - this is that one!**

***new one shot* Dancing with Danger (Damon/Elena) - tomorrow I will make this one :) Too tired tonight :)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, most likely never will ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Killed<span>

"It killed again."

We all stood there listening to Sherriff Forbes' words attentively. Damon had a hand on my arm while Stefan had an arm draped around my shoulder. I smiled at both of them. I was becoming more like Katherine every day.

We all looked at Matt's body as it lay on the ground, blood and guts spilling from it. A tear formed in my eye. If only I had said yes to going with him to the movies, he wouldn't be laying there…dead. All bloody. All…tortured.

"I have to go home." I say to Stefan. He nods carefully and takes me to his car. Were almost there when we start speaking again.

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

"Was it you?" I ask him. He eyes me like I'm a crazy person. I raise my eyebrow and push my head forward so he'll respond.

"No."

"Then don't be sorry." I sigh. Stefan looks me over once and then sighs himself. I open the car door, whisper love you and then stomp into the house. Of course no one is here. No gives a damn about me.

I open the door and run over to the kitchen, eager for that chocolate cheesecake Rick brought over earlier. I hear my phone ring and I run over to it and look down.

It's a text from Caroline

I smile as I flip it open.

**Alaric is out vamp hunting, so we get a hott new history teacher. Mr. Morgan.**

**~ Care**

I eagerly respond.

**Really? Awesome! ~ E**

Caroline doesn't text back which means she's probably mourning over Matt. I can't believe he is gone. I guess I would have to intend another funeral. Because Jenna and Johns wasn't all that bad, now was it? Shit. This is starting to hurt me. I need some time away.

Another text appears on my screen and I'm eager to keep chatting with Care. But the number is unknown.

**Say you need some time away? You just wait, Elena. I will show you what true pleasure is ;)**

I read the text over and over again until my eyes hurt. Who the hell was that? Most likely Damon, but he's number three on speed dial. Obviously his number would show. I sigh. Damn creepy callers.

I walk up into my bedroom and take a quick shower. I was so tired form standing around watching Matt die. I wish they would catch the vampire doing this.

**They will soon. Or maybe not ;)**

When I receive the text, my heart stops. A vampire, maybe _THE_ vampire. Reading my mind, watching me as I read this. I look around quickly and see nothing. I am more than scared now.

**Don't be so scared. You'll have the time of your life once you and I start the fun ;)**

Okay, now I was super scared. I started walking downstairs very slowly. I pushed Stefan's number on the phone and waited for him to pick up. Oh, damn it! He was probably still at the killing event.

I reach for Bonnie too, but her phone is dead. Next I call Damon, and finally, he picks up.

"Elena, are you okay? You sound out of breath and scared." Damon says, probably already on his way over here.

"Damon, I'm getting random text f-from someone I-I don't know. Whoever it is, is watching me. Reading my thoughts. Knows where I-I am." I couldn't help but break down and cry. I want Damon or Stefan to come right now and stay with me through the night.

"Shh." I hear in my ear. Damon's voice is on the other line, asking if I am hurt. Then he is saying my name over and over again. I look behind me and see a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes. His smile is almost magnetizing. I sigh.

"Don't make a sound." The thick, heavy British accent commands me. I nod obediently. He hand wraps around my mouth lightly as he pulls me upstairs with him. He grabs my suitcase and starts throwing clothes and necessities into it. I tilt my head in confusion and fear. He licks his lips over once and smiles.

"You and I will be together for awhile." He laughs. I wrap my arms around my body and start t shiver.

"Who are you?"

"My full name is Nikolaus Livingston…but you, you may call me _Klaus_."

* * *

><p>Okay, as usual, tell me if it's a hit or miss. Do we want more or not? I am so tired, running around this site, writing new stories and updating old ones. I'm sorry but the Delena story will have to wait until tomorrow. I am so tired. So review? That's always the best part of making stories…*yawn* love you guys. Update tomorrow….~ Olivia ~<p>

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Good afternoon one and all! I am having a lovely, sunny day today with my sister :D I only get to see her once a week since she moved out :'( But it's finally the day she comes!**

**Wow, thank you for those _18 _reviews on one chapter. I promise that was only the start, it's going to get better…way better ;)**

**To all my NICE reviews, love you guys. I know there is bad and good feedback, but the girl who reviewed and was totally…mean, you could have put it more nicely. Like the dark euphie did. ) Thank you for reviewing, favoring and alerting! Love you guys :)**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries :(

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "My full name is Nikolaus Livingston…but you, you may call me Klaus."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Toys<span>

I didn't think I could be more scared than I was in this moment. Not when Katherine returned. Not when Stefan almost died. Not…anything.

Klaus looked me over once and then turned to the suitcase, "Forget it…you don't need it. Not having clothes isn't so bad." The last part he winks and I understand the double meaning in it.

I swallow. Klaus killed Matt. My best friend Matt. My ex boyfriend Matt. Klaus sank his teeth into his neck and ripped his heart out and left it beside the cold dead body. It made me want to rip him to shreds, but being a simple human, I could never do such.

Klaus raises an eyebrow, "Ripping his heart out was a last minute decision of boredom."

I lick my lips, feeling them as they dry and crack. I'm not sure if they're cracked from the desperation of needing water or needing air. Maybe a mixture of both, that sounds correct.

"So it's decided, we leave the suitcase here." Klaus smirks as he takes hold of my arm. I struggle and squirm against him and he starts laughing. I punch and kick and bite and scream, but nothing helps. Hell, my neighbors aren't even coming over to help me!

"I knew you would try to fight me, so I compelled everyone on this street to stay in their houses. Only two were on vervain, so I killed them."

My mouth shapes into an O, then I start talking again. "Where are you taking me?" I ask with malice lacing through my usually warm, soft voice. Klaus eyes me for a moment then laughs.

"Like I would tell you. Tell me something, do you drink vervain?" Klaus asks, eyes lingering on my neck. I shake my head and he touches the necklace.

"But this is vervain…am I correct?" He asks, his fingers feeling the smooth metal chain. He rips it from my neck with a soft 'click'. I gasp and touch my neck worriedly. I feel bare skin. Without my vervain necklace, I can be compelled. Which is exactly what he wants.

"Yes, that is what I want. You aren't as stupid as Katerina said."

_Damn you, Katherine!_ I yelled at myself. Klaus cocks his head once then turns my face to meet his.

"You are to come with me. You will return to my house after school and never tell anyone where you are. You are going to lie." Klaus bores his eyes into mine. I nod slowly and his hands slip from my face and run quickly over my waist. He looks _turned on_…super turned on. I turn away and look out the window.

"Let's go." Klaus ushers. I toss him daggers and he just chuckles, "Come, Elena." He draws my name out lustfully. I run my eyes over his quickly then I listen to him. I have fought, and lost. Like hell Klaus would let me go. This is what he wants…but why?

"Why do you want me?" I ask as he pulls me by my arm. Klaus doesn't say anything when we keep moving. He shoves me into his car and starts the ignition. I swallow and ask again.

"Why do you want me?"

"I want someone to _toy_ with. I killed all my _toys_…I need new ones." Klaus smirks evilly. My head starts to nod again and I can't figure out why. Why am I nodding to something so twisted?

"What do you toys do for you exactly?" I ask without emotion. I know where this conversation is headed.

He rakes his eyes over me again and then sighs, "Feeding, mostly. You have delicious blood, Stefan tells me."

I gasp, "You talked to Stefan? What did he say?"

"I compelled him to tell me where you were, how you tasted and what you were…capable of. If you know what I mean." He raises his brow at the last sentence and I understand completely.

"I am not sleeping with you, Klaus."

"I am not asking. I want you to want me before we do...and we both know that won't take long. But, you will be for feeding and entertaining me. If I get bored, you'll be there. Just like Becca."

My eyes wander up to him, "Who's Becca?"

"A toy I haven't killed yet. You'll like her." Klaus laughs, "Unless she committed suicide when I was gone. That's just how bad it is when you're with me."

I nod again and for once, I know why I am.

* * *

><p>The house-mansion-is freaking huge. It's mostly all glass and there's fields behind it that probably go on for miles. I couldn't help but think of running through them with Stefan. With our children.<p>

"Ugh." Klaus rolls his eyes after reading my thoughts, "Could you think something a little naughtier? That's always a turn on."

I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. Why does this have to be so hard? Why couldn't Klaus care like Stefan? Or be less of an ass at least.

We enter the house (without my suitcase) and I start to look around. Arabic music is playing in the background. I see three human girls dancing around in very skimpy clothing. Klaus tosses a fifty to the floor and they all scramble for it, "Strippers." He laughs darkly.

Soon my feet are carrying me to the kitchen behind him. I look up and almost die.

"Elijah."

He turns around and glares at me. I swallow hard and brace myself for the sudden impact of a bite or my head rolling off like Trevor's. I lift one of my eyelids and he's just standing there with a small, fragile looking girl. Klaus is gone.

"I am not going to hurt you, Elena. Klaus told me not to, and if I do, I will be the one being like Trevor. Elena, this is your room mate…Becca."

I rake my eyes over her. She has fine blond hair that is pulled into a tight ponytail. Her eyes are a deep midnight blue and her body looks frail and helpless. She's small, no muscle. She's sporting a red tank top and gray sweatpants. Her eyes could be shivering, that's how scared they look.

Becca rakes me over too, _"Hi."_ Her voice is quiet, sneaky. Almost like a mouse. And I'm pretty sure that 'Hi' is the only word she's capable of right now. With Elijah holding her arm forcefully.

Elijah touches her back, "Take Elena to your room. I'll bring in another bed tonight."

Becca nods and stands beside me. Elijah and I share a look. We both look at each other with the feeling of help. The two of us could escape here. But I need him and he needs me.

I follow Becca up a grand, spiraling staircase. She doesn't say anything to me. Not a peep. I bite my lip. What is there going to be for entertainment? **(A/N: if I was her, I'd say Klaus XD)**

Becca opens the door to a room. I look inside and see a single bed with simple white sheets and a blue blanket. There's a vanity covered with some makeup and jewelry. Beside her bed on the floor are tons of books…all of the supernatural. I wonder how she got here…

She looks over at me, "Like Elijah said, you'll have your bed right there and your own space. Klaus likes to make sure his… 'guest' are treated with…respect."

I nod. "Do we get fed?"

She snaps back, "How do you still think I'm here?"

She leaves the room in a huff and I wonder if I said something wrong. Obviously how she got here is a sad story and I am determined to find out what it is.

I hear a soft knock at the door. My mind tells me to hide but my instincts make me open the wooden door.

Elijah stares back at me, "May I come in, please?"

I whisper a quiet yes and he rushes in, shutting the door softly behind him. He looks me over and then without warning, he does something I thought he would never.

His arms wrap around me in hug form. I take the hug gratefully. I am in desperate need of love right now. Desperate need of being protected. And sadly, Elijah is the only one who can do so.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't trust Trevor, who made Katerina into a vampire, then we wouldn't be in this mess. Compelled by Klaus to stay here. In the house."

"I wasn't compelled to stay in the house."

"Oh no." Elijah whispers looking at the floor. I touch his cheek and raise my brow. He gets the fact that I'm confused.

"If he didn't compel you to stay inside…"

I nod as if for him to keep talking.

"Then your one of his _special toys_."

* * *

><p><strong>:O What's a special toy? I have a feeling I'll be getting that a lot tonight! Well, anyhow, this just kept flowing as I wrote. Anyone happy to see Elijah in this story? But who knows if he'll stay around forever.<strong>

**Reviewing or not reviewing? I think the first one is delightful! Favorite, alert also amazing. But I'll share a little secret with you all, REVIEWS make me update faster ;)**

**~ Olivia ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning, my lovelies! So I am sorry for leaving you guys hanging last chapter and it was only fair to upload today! Don't you guys agree? Today I'll be updating:**

The Wolf

Obsession ***maybe today, for sure tomorrow***

Fun on Facebook

_And I have shout outs as usual!_

At **SavannahVictoria** ~ Yes, that is what I want to do when I'm older. I'm currently working on my own book right now.

At **KAJ 4783** ~ Yeah, people who don't like it make no effect on me what so ever. All the nice reviews fuel me to write and update. J

At **Nightlark** ~ I'm not mean, just interesting. But here's chapter 3. Don't be mad! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! :(

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I nod as if for him to keep talking. "Then your one of his special toys."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - The Explanation<span>

I didn't know how wide my eyes got, but by the expression covering Elijah's face, I assumed that they were pretty big. His eyes held a look of sorrow that were framed by a slight tear in one. I felt worse than he did. Hell, he wasn't a special toy!

"What's a special toy? What do I do?" I ask cautiously. Elijah opens the door quietly, looks around in the hallway then closes it again. He sits on Becca's bed and looks out the window.

"He's going to taunt you and make you want. He'll make you _obessed_. He won't touch you until you actually go mad. It's his plan for you, I'm assuming."

I turn my head to the door, "Then I won't want him. I don't even want to want him."

"It's not your decision." Elijah says maliciously. I move myself back a little, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried for you."

"It's fine. Then who's decision is it?"

"There will be a twisting feeling that winds up inside of you until Klaus can finally feed it and make it fade." Elijah states. I swallow again, which I have been seeming to do a lot lately. I think it's the only action that makes me feel that things will be okay. No, that's not it-

"Elena?" Elijah waves his hand in front of my face and I come back to the cruel reality I'm living.

"Sorry. So I'll…want him?"

"Yes. Poor Lilly. So young."

"Who is-was-she?" I ask, stumbling with my words a few times. Maybe from shock of being so close to Elijah or knowing I'm a _special toy_.

"She was a special toy. She wanted him so bad, but he thought it was funny, making her want and wait for him. She went mad and killed herself. Klaus just laughed. And if you are not careful, you'll do the exact same."

I gape. _That poor girl! Driven to a point of want where she had to kill herself._

After a few moments, another question pops into my mind, "What is Becca?"

"We don't know yet."

I don't have time to ask more before the door burst open. Klaus is standing there, a fuming red covering his face. His eyes don't even look at me. They just lead to Elijah.

"Get the hell out of her room. I don't want you two talking. Planning." Klaus corrects himself afterwards. Elijah nods sullenly and runs at vampire speed. Klaus closes the door behind him angrily.

"So you know what you're here for," Klaus laughs, "Good, lessons are stupid when given from me. They come out as a pile of nothing."

I don't say a word. My voice doesn't want to work properly and more importantly, I don't want to talk. I screw my words up, and I could be dead.

"Why don't I show you around, my lovely?" He extends his hand and I stand up. I don't want to take it. But in the end, the forcing look in his midnight colored orbs makes me afraid enough to touch it.

His skin is colder than ice and makes me shiver. Klaus just smiles at my pain an frustration. I really don't know this man.

And I hope I never will.

* * *

><p>After a brief tour of the mansion, I go to the kitchen and see Becca. She's standing with Elijah at the sink and they're laughing together. Smiling to one another. I want to join their fun conversation, but Klaus' hand catches mine.<p>

"Ah, ah, ah! I need you to come with me. I'd like to show you something." He pulls my arm rather hard and I squeak in pain. His grip still doesn't loosen.

He pulls my into a room, most likely his, and stands in the middle. I cross my arms and start tapping my toes. He smiles when he pushes a button on the far wall. His closet opens to reveal a blond sitting there, arms and legs tied up by chains. He smiles down at her and his fangs pop out. I cover my eyes.

"I do not want to watch you eat her, Klaus!" I yelled in anger. Why does he have to be such an ass? I ask myself.

"Don't you realize who this is?" Klaus ask, looking me over once in disbelief.

"Oh my god."

Klaus starts to laugh.

"Jenna!"

* * *

><p>I run towards her, but Klaus grabs me by the waist and throws me onto his bed. I try to get up again, but he falls on top of me and pins my arms down.<p>

A boy walks into the room, "Mitchell, please take Jenna to another room. I have a rat to deal with." Klaus says, without leaving my body. I kick at him and try to bite. But he only pushes harder.

The boy, Mitchell, picks Jenna up and starts to carry her out. I see a tear drip from her eye. I need to save her, and fast. By god, Klaus has a strong grip!

"Klaus, please! She's my family, I love her!"

"What are you willing to do to get her back?" Klaus plays with me. I swallow hard and turn my head to the door. His teeth start to nip at my neck.

"If you bite me, you have to hand her over. Or at least keep her safe and warm."

"Hmm-mm." Klaus mumbles against my throat. I feel him push my hair aside and I see his dark smile.

"You'll taste delicious, Elena. This'll be a lot of fun." He laughs. I bite down on my lip and feel blood come out. He looks up once.

"Already desiring me?"

"Like hell I would want you."

"You will sooner or later. And you'll be just like Lilly. Dead within a month."

I kick him again which takes him by surprise. I slide from underneath him and start running down the hall. I see Elijah staring at me from the kitchen with a smile He knows what happened.

I don't hesitate to run outside. I start running harder and faster, but then he appears.

Klaus grabs my arm and smiles, "I'm not that easy, Elena. You'll have to hit me with a lot more than that."

"No!" I yell. But it's not enough to stop Klaus from sinking his teeth into my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Klaus is D-E-V-I-O-U-S! lol. Someone needs to stop that man! Haha. Lucky, Elena…pinned underneath him O.O I wish I was her a lot of the time!<strong>

**Anyhow, review, alert and favorite. Or one of those, but if you really love the story (or me) do all three! Only 2 minutes to save a story…review today XD wow, I am weird.**

**So until next time, my lovelies. Sleep tight and don't let the vampires bite XD ~ Olivia ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning, my lovely little vampires XD It's the long weekend here in Canada, is it where you are? So that is why I am updating so fast. So starting tomorrow when I go back to school, updating will probably be a little slower but I'll try my hardest for every 2 to 3 days, okay?**

Morning shout outs?

At **KAJ 4783** - She asked me if I wanted to be an author and I said yes. Do you think I should be one?

At **the dark euphie** - Yeah! He doesn't realize how strong and defensive Elena is! Something tells me he'll want Elena more than she'll want him ;)

At **Nightlark** - Yes, there will be some Klena action XD

Disclaimer: I still don't own the vampire Diaries :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "No!" I yell. But it's not enough to stop Klaus from sinking his teeth into my neck.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Becca's Story<span>

My eyes flickered open, but were covered. I heard a slight little gasp and the cloth over my eyes was taken away. My eyes then open to their fullest to see Becca. A small smile played on her lips. Beside her is Elijah.

"Eli-"

"Shh. If Klaus knows I'm here…" He made a motion with his hand of his head coming off. Becca giggled slightly and turned to me.

"I'm sorry I was rude before. It's just that…I'm worried about you. And I get mad when I'm worried. It's one of the quirks I have."

"I think it's cute." Elijah laughs. Becca basically lights up the whole room, "Well, I'll leave you to ladies alone. Elena, my dear, I hope you feel better soon. I fed you a little of my blood, hope it helps." Elijah closed the door softly and Becca started to bite her lip. When she was sure Elijah was gone, she started bouncing up and down on the bed. I just stared at her.

"Oh my goodness! He thinks I'm cute! Ahh!" She bounces and screams with joy. I nod slowly before the door opens again. Becca runs to her bed and sits down.

Hoping it's Elijah, my hopes are faded. Klaus is standing there. Beckoning me with two fingers. Becca nods at me as if to say good luck, but I will be needing a lot more than that.

Klaus doesn't say a word to me as we go out the sliding glass doors and into the backyard. I look around and the spectacular garden and smile at him.

"You and Becca could play with the garden, if you like…that's why I brought you out here." Klaus says slowly. For once, there is no emotion is his voice. No smirks, malice or darkness. I like that.

"To show me the garden?" I ask. I am a little bit confused by his statement.

"No. I want to know what you like." Klaus says again with no emotion. He looks me over quickly then turns back to a red rose. He picks it and hands it to me, "Your room could use a little color."

"I like Stefan."

He glares, "Anything else?"

"Bonnie and Caroline. Jeremy. Jenna. Alaric-"

"Ah, yes. The history teacher."

I cock my head in suspicion, "How do you know him?"

"Because Alaric 'accidentally broke his back' and now I'm his sub. Did I forget to mention that?" Klaus smirks. Yay, the asshole is back, how lovely.

I gape, "No, as a matter of fact, you didn't tell me that you'll be my history teacher. For how long?" Please be a month, please be a month.

"For as long as I like." Klaus responds. Every little particle of hope has disappeared from my body.

"Alright, let's go over the plan again." I say waving my hands in confusion. Klaus nods and takes me to the terrace is and sits me down in a lawn chair. He sits opposite of me.

"This is what will happen," Klaus says slowly. I nod, "Before school tomorrow, I will compel you. You are to come home to me and only me. I will teach your history class to keep an eye on you. If anyone asks where you are, lie. Tell them your with a friend or Stefan." He says Stefan like it's a nasty name.

I bite my lip lightly, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's only fair. Since Elijah _stole_ Katerina. He had her taken, but did she want me? No." Klaus says, looking up at the sky. The sky is filled with blues and pinks and oranges. It's absolutely _beautiful_.

"Maybe," Klaus' eyes dart back to me. "she would have wanted you if you weren't so wicked."

I get up off the chair and smile. Because I think I may have hit nerve with Klaus. And that's exactly what I'm going to need if Elijah and I plan to escape.

* * *

><p>"Escaping?" Becca asked later that night when I told her what Klaus and I had been talking about. "You're leaving me here?"<p>

"Of course not! By all means, I'll take you back to Mystic Falls and you can stay with me. Or did you live somewhere else."

She looks at the floor, "Yes, I had a home in Mystic Falls."

"What's the story of how you got here?"

She looks at me with wide eyes. A frown takes place on her lips and a tear spills from her eye. I cradle my arms around her, hoping to calm her.

"I'm eighteen and I've been here for three years." She starts. All the sudden, it came rushing back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Fine!" Becca yelled at her parents. Her parents shut the door behind her angrily and she started walking down the road. "No good parents. They think I'm a-"_

"_What do they think you are?" Becca turned to see a very handsome man with blond hair and icy blue eyes. _

"_They think I'm a idiot." Becca finished, eyes growing red with tears. The man wrapped an arm around her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, my best friend just got pregnant and they think I'm next. They don't think I should be her friend, but she needs me!" The man nodded as he listened to Becca's story._

"_I know something that'll make it all better."_

"_What?"_

"_Come with me."_

"_I'm not that stupid." Becca snapped back at the man. The man shook his head, whispered something like you'll pay and ran off._

_Becca just kept walking._

* * *

><p><em>Becca returned home later after having a nice, refreshing walk. She wanted to hold her little sister, Lila, and tell her parents they were right. Even though they weren't.<em>

_Becca went into the living room and saw nothing. She inspected the basement and kitchen and didn't find them._

"_Mom?" Becca called as she went upstairs to their room. Where she found them._

"_Mom!" Becca yelled in fear and sadness when she saw them. Her feet wound up tight as she ran to them. Her heart stopped when she saw her family…dead._

_Her mother's throat was ripped apart, bite marks all over her pale skin. The was a knife in her leg and one in her shoulder. _

_Her father was the exact same. Only a knife in the stomach told them apart._

_But her sister._

_Her sister wasn't there._

_She looked everywhere in the house and when she came back up, the man was there._

"_I said you would pay," He held Lila up, kicking and screaming in his arms. "I'll let her go if you come with me."_

"_Okay, okay! I'll go, just put her down!" Becca screamed. Lila was dropped to the floor and Klaus went downstairs to wait._

_Lila just froze, "Becca, what will I do? Mom and dad are dead! I'm only ten!" _

_Becca hugged her, "Go to aunt Mira, okay? One day, I'll be back. I promise. We'll be together again."_

_Lila and her shared a long hug which was ripped apart after a minute or two by Klaus._

"_Come back for me!" Becca heard Lila yelled from the open window. She turned and waved to her sister, more tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Good bye, Lila." She whispered._

* * *

><p>"No." I gasp after hearing the story. Becca nods slowly, some more tears falling as she bites her lip. Her face is redder than a tomato. And I can't do anything about it.<p>

Just then, Elijah walks in.

"Oh, Becca! What's wrong, my dear?" Elijah wraps his strong arms around her and cradles her. She looks at me once and sniffles and Elijah shoos me off with hid hand. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

I smile as I leave the room. Becca and Elijah are cute together. I could totally see them as a couple.

I wonder down the hall into the open living room. Klaus is sitting as the fireplace, with a cup of blood and a thoughtful look covering his face. He shakes his head when he sees me.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room." Klaus sneers. I purse my lips and laugh.

"I would have, but Becca told me her story and Elijah and her are having some time together."

Klaus chuckles lightly, "So you know that I slaughtered her parents and threatened her sister?"

"Yes."

"Are you finally afraid of me?"

"No."

Klaus eyes me curiously, "I can't figure you out, Elena Gilbert."

"Good. Because then the game would be over."

* * *

><p>Okay had to end there! Ha-ha, I am evil! So what did you guys think? What game is Elena playing? Do Elijah and Becca have a little spark between them? Is Klaus wanting more than Elena?<p>

**Read and review to find out!**

So updates, I could maybe do one more by tonight, not sure. Wednesday for sure. Because tomorrow is soccer and boot camp…yay :|

Thank you all my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm off to update Fun on Facebook!

_Review…review…review…:)_

~ Olivia ~


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, mates! Bonjour, mes amis! Ciao! Which greeting do you guys like best? I think is sound cutest with the French. But you tell me…

Holy freaking awesome sauce! 44 reviews! Aww, I love you guys! That's why I updated so soon! (most likely because the next update will be in awhile…)

SHOUT OUTS!

At the **dark euphie** - but what if Klaus falls for Elena? Then will he be able to break her? ;) And yes, only I know XD

At** xoxodovelove** - I'm glad you like. Here's the update!

Disclaimer: Still not owning the Vampire Diaries, now am I?

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Klaus eyes me curiously, "I can't figure you out, Elena Gilbert. "Good. Because then the game would be over."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - Summer Nights<span>

I stood outside, feeling the cool, summer air on my bare back. I was wearing one of Becca's dresses. Blue with the back bare. Sort of like my Founder's Day dance gown. Ah, Damon…

I let a single tear fall, and I instantly regret it. I don't want Klaus coming out and finding me an old mess.

"For one, I am the old one." I turn at hyper speed and see Klaus standing there. He stands with his back to the balcony, hands gripping the rail. I touch my arm again and surprisingly, he rubs the tear away with his thumb. We share a look that I would describe as love. But this will never be love. I could never love Klaus. Ever.

He pulls away and chuckles at himself. He whispers something that I don't catch and his eyes find mine.

"What are you thinking about, Elena?" He asks. He takes a seat in the lawn chair on the floor of the balcony beside me. I grip the railing harder, trying harder not to let the tear slip. But then it does, and Klaus looks like he doesn't like it.

"Damon. Stefan. My loved ones and family." I roll my eyes hoping that the laugh I evoke will cover the sad look in my eyes. Klaus cocks his head in understanding.

"You're lucky they're alive. My family is dead."

"But Elijah said that was your fault."

"And it was. It doesn't mean I don't regret it." Klaus whispers, looking to the side. I sit down with my legs crossed on the edge of the chair. Klaus touches my hair.

"Then why did you kill them?" I ask, my voice just falling out before I can stop. He chuckles at my shocked expression. I laugh.

"Power hungry. I still am…I think I need…love. Something I am not, and never will be, capable of."

"But I think you could be capable of that." I say warmly. Klaus and I share another look with a slight smirk forming on his lip.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I don't know…maybe?" Klaus laughs at my stumbling with words.

Klaus takes my face with one of his hands, "I will not love, is what I meant. Love makes us weak-"

"It also makes us strong."

"Did you just cut me off?" Klaus asks, a look of being appalled shows on his face. Two dimples appear when he smiles.

"You have a little something right there," I reach my finger up to clean the blood on the corner of his lip. His eyes lock with mine and we share yet another look. His hand grabs mine and I don't pull away.

We sit there…a look of lust burning in his eyes. A look I cannot return…a look I don't return!

I'm not falling for him.

We sit there for a few moments until Elijah walks in. We pull away fast enough for him to think nothing is going on.

"Elena, Becca needs help with dishes. Want to go help?" I nod quickly. Look at Klaus once more and run.

I shut the door and before going to Becca I press myself against the wall.

"Why did I just let him do that?" I ask myself quietly. There was some emotion in his eyes. Something like love.

"Because you're falling for him."

I turn and see Elijah.

"No, I'm not."

"Sure…" Elijah rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen. I turn slightly and press my forehead to the glass. I watch Klaus as he leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about.

I think it's me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Klaus' POV<span>_

I can't let myself do this.

I don't want to feel.

Well, maybe her body, but that's it!

I don't want to love her.

But I don't think I can help it…

* * *

><p>Okay, short POV for Klaus, but promise next chapter I'll have a longer POV from him! Well, I'm off to do homework! Socials K Yuck! Acient Egypt stuff, that I don't mind.<p>

:) Review? Review? Review? HELLS YEAH!

~ Olivia ~


	6. Chapter 6

*sniffles* Oh god, of course I got a major stomach ache the day I'm supposed to go back to school. I guess that's lucky for you guys though! XD Well, I really had nothing to do except…write? Yes, write. :) So…I do have a shout out!

At **KAJ 4783** - I'm glad you'd like me to be an author. My book is a vampire love triangle. The girl falls for a 18 year old vampire and his rival shows up and tries to take her away and she falls in love with both of them. Sound good?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…but with my diabolical master plan, I just might ;)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I don't want to love her. But I don't think I can help it…<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - History Class<span>

"Awake,_ my pretty little doppelganger_!" I hear Klaus' British accent yell in my ear. I throw a pillow and I hear his hand bat it back at me. I'm thankful when it covers my head, so I don't have to hear him.

"Wake up, you silly little girl! It's our first day at school together! And you are going to have lunch time study sessions!"

"WHAT?" I scream. I throw the pillow off and it hits a sleeping Becca with a thud. Klaus is sitting on the edge my bed, a wide smirk covering his lips.

"Yes! Now, Elijah has made breakfast. Hurry! Shower, dress, eat then we'll leave! I am so excited!" Klaus basically jumped for joy as he left the room. Becca sat up and smile at me.

"Klaus sure is a weird one." She whispers. I nod with a big smile. She tosses me a towel with a frown and I raise my brow.

"You're so lucky you get to go to school. I wish I could." Becca whines. I take her hand.

"Then come. Klaus wouldn't mind-"

"Yes, I would! But sure, bring her along!" We hear Klaus yell in the living room. Becca smiles at me and rushes to the kitchen.

I take a quick shower and let the warm water cover my bare back. It helps me, helps me think about what I'll tell everyone. That I was at Bonnie's? Won't work, she's out of town. Stefan knows I wasn't with him. Oh god, I really should have thought of this.

"Yes, you should have."

I gasp as I slightly open a tiny bit of the curtain. Klaus smiles back at me. I point to the towel and he throws it out the door.

"Oops! My bad." He winks. I gape even wider. There is no freaking way I am getting out of the shower with nothing on in front of Klaus!

Klaus taps his toes as if he's waiting, and well, he is. I gulp and put on a sweet, innocent face.

"Please get the towel." I ask politely. He eyes it for a minute then turns back to me.

"I don't feel like it."

"It doesn't matter if you feel like it, get me the damn towel!" I yell a tiny angrier than last time. Klaus looks taken aback by my scream. Elijah comes in.

"Oh god, Klaus. Give Elena her towel." Elijah throws the towel back to me and Klaus pouts.

Elijah leaves in a huff and Klaus comes more near to the shower, "Almost had you there, didn't I?"

I shake my head, "You'll never have me, Klaus."

"I beg to differ. But then again, I have been wrong."

"What have you been wrong abo-"

"You loving Stefan when you really love Damon."

I gape, "I do not!"

"Do to!" He yells back childishly. I cross my arms and shut the curtain. I hear him chuckling.

When I hear his footsteps fading, I step out and put on a yellow sundress Becca loaned me and some matching heels (A/N: Pictures on my profile!). I walk downstairs, grab a piece of toast of out Elijah's hand and go to the car.

Klaus is drumming the beat to Blow on his steering wheel. He's also singing to it. This is such a precious moment. I start laughing and he instantly looks up at me.

His eyes wander over me in shock. Maybe from the dress. Maybe because I was standing there as he sung to Ke$ha. I smile.

"Are you waiting for Becca?" I ask with a big smile. He rolls his eyes as Becca hops into the back seat.

"Awesome! School!" Becca exclaims. I start giggling and Klaus just keeps his eyes on the road.

I turn around to look at her, "It's not that fun."

"I haven't been to school for two years. I never graduated, Elena. Thank to Nikolaus over here."

"Don't call me that, Becca." I find it strange that he only addresses Becca. I touch Becca's knee and wink. She nods back. I could tell she was scared for a moment.

Actually, she probably still is.

* * *

><p>Klaus shoos Becca off but I gape at him. "She doesn't even know this place!"<p>

"Fine. You two go, and Elena, you and I will meet at lunch." Klaus says directly, not showing any emotions.

I nod quickly as I pull Becca through the sea of students. I smile when I see Stefan, Caroline and Tyler. "Those are my friends and boyfriend." I point to Stefan and she laughs.

"He's cute. But Elijah would top him any day."

"Ew! Trying to erase that from my mind!"

"Hey!" Caroline yells as she bounces up to me. Becca doesn't say anything when everyone starts looking at her.

"Guys, this is Becca. We met…uh…"

Shit. I didn't think of this!

Becca fills in for me, "We met at the library. We both went for Twilight at the same time."

"Cute story," Stefan laughs, "Hey, beautiful." He says as he kisses my cheek. I smile back and press my lips to him. Then my phone starts buzzing.

**Elena, u should be more careful. Who knows who's watching?**

**~ K**

I turn around and see Klaus standing near the door of the history class room with a smile. I suck in a breath and he points at the electronic clocks above. I nod slowly, if I tell, I'm dead. Or my friends will be.

_Like Matt._

I try_ not_ to think of him, but he keeps popping up. His throat torn out, heart laying next to his body. Absolutely appalling.

I shake the thought from my head as we go into the class room. Tyler and Stefan go and meet 'Mr. Livingston' and I take a seat. He winks at me and Stefan makes a confused face. I just shrug.

"Good morning, everybody, I am Mr. Livingston. While Mr. Saltzman is out, I'll be his sub."

"Hmm." Was the class' response. Klaus eyes me and look at Stefan. He then shakes his head.

"So, we're learning about…?" He points at me, "Yes, Ms. Gilbert? What are we learning about right now?"

"The sixties. In preparation on the s-sixties d-dance." Why am I fumbling with my words? Klaus nods.

"Good. I hated the sixties personally. I liked the twenties better. The girls, the…food." He winks at me and everyone starts staring at me. He turns to the blackboard and start to write things down.

My phone buzzes.

It's from Caroline

**So, y does he keep staring at u?**

I lick my lips and make sure Klaus isn't watching. I text back quickly.

**IDK. We'll find out l8er, OK?**

**Sure?**

I make one quick motion to shut off my phone, but then the ring tone goes off and I couldn't be more embarrassed.

"This place about to Blowwwwwwww!" my ring tone burst out. I stare at Klaus and he tsks at me.

"Ms. Gilbert, you'll have to come in at lunch for a lecture on cell phones." Klaus chuckles. Stefan starts to laugh and Caroline whispers a quick sorry. I wave it off and look over at Becca, who is right beside me.

"Damn." She whispers. I turn back quickly and Klaus winks.

And, shit.

Stefan sees. Again.

* * *

><p>Alright! So, another updating rant today done by me since I probably won't update anything until Thursday or Friday! Sorry everyone! But you know,reviews always made me come back *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*<p>

ReViEw?

YES

~ Olivia ~


	7. Chapter 7

**:( I'm sorry I haven't been updating like usual guys! I'm really sick right now, and I didn't have the energy to type lots yesterday or the days before that. But finally I've made it back to the computer! _*crowd goes wild*_**

**Alright guys, there will be some Klena action in this chapter. Not major like there will be to come, but some. Just a small dose to feed your imaginations. ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em>Previously:"Damn." She whispers. I turn back quickly and Klaus winks. And I can tell it won't be the first one.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Darkness<span>

My lunchtime detention was the worst. Klaus made me write out a 3 page report on why I shouldn't text during Klaus and it had to be original. That was the worst. Then he made me stay so we could talk.

_"You should be more careful with Stefan. Thought of what you're going to tell him when he asks why you're not home?" Klaus asked thoughtfully. I shrug carefully and adjust the straps of my bra underneath my dress. Klaus seems to be daintily following my fingers, watching as they pluck at my bra. He smiles maliciously._

_"I hope I can get under that dress one day," he winks. I take my hand off the strap of the bra and glare. "I most likely will. Considering I did with Lilly."_

_Klaus moves at vampire speed to be in front of me. His index finger trailed over my cheek, and down my shoulder. Moving swiftly across my chest. I batted his hand and he laughed._

_"Tell me about Lilly."_

_"In return, what do I get?"_

_"What do you want?" I asked, raising my brow._

_"You know what I want."_

_"I'm not sleeping with you." I said menacingly. Klaus shrugs._

_"Then I won't tell you about Lilly."_

_I bit my lip and looked at the clock, "Okay. What if I…oh, hell. I don't know. Never mind."_

_I start walking out the door, trying to make him tell me when I heard his voice:_

_"Elena."_

_"Yes?"_

_"There's a rat in front of you."_

_I gasp and start screaming I jump wildly as the rat starts petering towards me. I realize Klaus is controlling the rat._

_And without notice. Or me really even thinking about it._

_I jumped into his arms. He held me up actually, not letting me fall. My arms circled slowly around his neck, holding on for dear life. His own arms came up underneath me. His tongue flicked out and he licked his lips sexily. I shuddered and got down once the rat had disappeared._

_I adjust my dress and flatten the skirt part of it, "Thank you for not dropping me."_

_"Trust me, it was a pleasure." He said. And when he said it, I couldn't help but think at the slightest that I enjoyed it._

* * *

><p>I snap my head up at the kitchen sink where Becca and I are washing dishes. She looks me over once and laughs.<p>

"What?" I ask her. Becca frowns slightly, and now I'm a tiny bit worried.

"You're just so pretty. I would understand if Elijah actually wanted you instead of me."

I gape, "Becca, you're gorgeous. Who said you're not?"

"A boy at school. He told me I was ugly and hit all my books out of my hand," I was about to ask her when it happened because I was with her all day, "It happened at lunch when you and Klaus were in the classroom."

I touch her arm, "Why don't you let me finish up and you can go read in the living room."

"Okay." She whispers slowly, making her way out of the kitchen and into the living room. I see Elijah walk right to her.

I stand with my back to the wall so I'm looking carefully and listening to them.

"Becca…I heard yours and Elena's conversation…and I-I think you're beautiful." - Elijah.

I heard Becca's laugh, "Yeah right. I bet you're just saying that."

Then I heard nothing, so I peaked in again.

They were kissing!

I started dancing in joy. Becca loves Elijah and maybe he loves her. But they're kissing! This would make Becca feel so much better.

I started laughing when Elijah and her went to his room. Becca would love to be with Elijah, even if he is a vampire who kills humans. She loves his soft and devil side. Special girl, Elijah was probably thinking.

"Hmm. Elijah's a tough nut to crack, but I think Becca and him have a good shot."

I turn at hyper speed and see Klaus. He munching on green grapes that Becca set out. I take the plate beside him and put in the dishwasher. I take the seat beside him.

"She loves him. Does he love her?"

"Why should I tell you?" Klaus asks, taking my hand and rubbing his finger along one of mine. I laugh and pull away, but he doesn't let me.

Klaus cocks his head, "Elena."

"Yes, Klaus?" I ask. He touches my cheek like last night. I take his hand and stumble for a moment.

"Please," I whisper, "tell me about Lilly."

Klaus nods. "It was only around five months ago. I found her and took her to be my new toy. I would dance around her, making her want me, want my body the most. She wanted me more than anything in the world. I asked her if she would give up her family to be with me and she said yes. I was her everything."

Klaus pauses and I touch his hand, "Go on."

He sighs heavily, "I kept dancing though, like a true asshole. Lilly finally gave up after three months and drove a knife through her stomach. Elijah and I came home from hunting and we found her dead on the floor in a puddle of blood."

"How old was she?" I ask him.

"Nineteen." He responds quietly. His gaze runs from my face to the floor.

"Klaus?" I ask. He looks at me and I hold his face with my hand.

"Yes?" He asks seductively.

I smile warmly, "You're a dick." and with that, I slapped him in the face. His mouth formed an O as I ran upstairs. Shit. Becca and Elijah…in his room…right beside mine.

Damn it. I don't want to listen to them making love!

I hear Klaus coming up behind me. I bee line for my bedroom.

I lock the door tight and start crying. I don't wanna be Lilly! I want to go home and cuddle with Stefan. I would give anything to see him and Damon once more. To play pool with Caroline and Bonnie. To tell Jenna I love her. But Klaus let her go and now I have no one.

And I don't think I ever will.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, it's nighttime. I feel two arms around me and right before I jump I hear his silky voice.<p>

"It's Elijah. Don't worry."

I turn my face to see Becca sitting beside me. Her hands in rubbing circles on my leg. Elijah has a tight hold on my waist, but Becca looks totally okay with that.

"Where is he? Where's Klaus?" I ask frantically. I hear Elijah chuckle and Becca starts to giggle.

"He's outside the door. We're taking you to him."

"What? But, Becca we're friends! Elijah you care about me." I screech. But Elijah picks me up and Becca opens the door.

Klaus smiles as he takes my hand with his, "Come, my love."

I don't even move when he takes an iron hold on me. I see Becca hold up a knife.

_"You're just like Lilly."_

I start gasping for air, "No! I'm not Lilly. I never will be!"

Elijah shrugs, "Let's just kill her now."

Klaus nods slowly, "We could make her suffer first."

"Yes!" Becca laughs loudly. I start fretting but Klaus _kisses_ my lips and I'm sent into a _spiral of pleasure._

"Shh. I'll be with you. We'll be together…_forever_."

I nod, "I'd like that…"

Klaus whispers something in my ear that I can't catch. And right before Becca plunges the knife into me,

* * *

><p>I wake up screaming. When I hear him.<p>

"Elena! Shh!"

I can't make out the figure in front of me, so I just wrap my arms around it. I feel his arms wrap back, around my waist.

"That dream…"

"I'm sorry. What was it about?"

"I wanted Klaus and Becca almost killed me then I woke up."

"You wanted me?"

I pull back quickly and see Klaus sitting there. He pushes a finger to my lip. I cock my head.

"You have my blood in your system right now."

"Why?"

"Because you were gasping for air. You needed it. You would have died." Klaus states. I take his hand.

He then starts laughing maniacaly, "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Hmm! Uh!" I feel the pillow press tightly against me. I start screaming, but the screams are muffled by the pillow.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHH!" I wake up screaming again and I see nothing. Just the darkness of my bedroom. Elijah and Becca must be together.<p>

I quickly get out of bed in my short-shorts and tank top. I make my way downstairs and I see him.

"Klaus. I'm alone. In the dark."

Klaus doesn't even turn to look at me, "That's not my fault."

"I can't be alone anymore."

Klaus turns to me.

"Are you asking me to come up and…sleep beside you?"

I nod carefully and he makes his way over to me.

"I should put you in the dark more often." He winks seductively.

We walk slowly walk up the stairs, and I'm really hoping I'll wake up early enough to tell Becca about the dream. I needed to know more about Lilly. And the only way to do that is by knowing her. Flashbacks. Which Elijah can show me.

I slip into the king sized bed quietly as Klaus comes in right after me. I can feel the heat radiating off his werewolf/vampire body. It's nice knowing he's there, but I need to know I'm completely safe.

So I surprise myself when I push myself closer to Klaus' chest. I'm even more surprised when his arms wrap around me.

And I am completely shocked when we start kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I had to end there! It was only fair. But if lots of reviews come if, you guys could get a chapter by tonight or tomorrow! Well, I'm off to bed, since mom won't let me on the computer much longer.<strong>

**Love you guys.**

**Reviewwwww!**

**~ Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**:) Oh my god, sorry! I know I haven't been on FF for awhile…come to think of it, a long time, but I've had soccer, friends, I broke one of my fingers and other stuff! But here I am! Welcome back!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - Dreaming is Dangerous<span>

When I woke up again, Becca sat in the far corner, reading a book I didn't recognize. She didn't say a word as I sat up and looked straight at her. Finally, after two minutes of awkward silence, she sighed heavily and frowned.

"Klaus is dangerous, Elena."

My mouth hangs open. What is she talking about? Obviously I know he's dangerous. Hell, he killed Matt and kidnapped me. I know more about him than she does, I bet.

"I know that."

"You don't know how dangerous until the moment comes down." Becca snaps back. I tighten my grip on the blanket and shake my head.

"Becca, what are you talking about?"

"The fact that he broke his curse and he's a hybrid."

"And?" I ask. I'm not naïve, I was the one he… 'killed' in order to become that way.

Becca got up and grabbed my arm sharply, "What the hell is this?"

I cocked my head in confusion, but as my eyes averted from hers to my arm, I gasped.

_"It's a werewolf bite."_

* * *

><p>I walk down the stairs halfway with Becca at my side. She has a hand on mine protectively. We see Klaus and Elijah sitting across from each other at the table in the dining room.<p>

"You bit her." Elijah says with his eyes following the lonely patterns of the wall. Klaus sips his red cup once again and starts chuckling.

"Well done, Sherlock." He muses. Elijah hits his head, not playfully, but angrily. If I was Elijah, which I would like to be right now, I would do that to.

Klaus grabs Elijah's arm and twist it halfway back, "Try that again. I'd like to see the out come of that."

"Always twisting and turning…playing those stupid little games."

"Always the stupid brother," Klaus retorts hotly. Becca and I share a look and shimmer a little closer to each other.

Klaus' eyes dart in our direction. Becca pushes me back and starts her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Is Elena awake?" Elijah asks with his voice filled with concern and grief. Becca shakes her head no and Klaus leaves the room. But he doesn't come to see if Becca's right, he walks into the living room then returns.

Klaus shoves something into Becca's arms that I can't make out, "Look up how long it will take for Elena to transform. I assume you heard our conversation…and I don't like that, when I think about the issue."

Klaus wraps his arm around her neck and Becca's eyes grow wide. My mouth flies open like a child watching Coraline in the theater. So I don't let it happen.

My feet pick up before my brain can register it. I run to Becca and push her from Klaus' grip. His arm circles around my waist before I can get away. Elijah takes hold on a screaming Becca and shoves her to the door, "GET OUT!" He yells aggressively. But Becca doesn't leave. She starts screaming and pushing for me. I yell at Elijah to hold her back and he does as ordered.

Klaus retches my neck back and I here his fangs pop with a little 'click', "The world goes round." He whispers seductively before his fangs sink back into my neck. I feel his fangs digging deeper, like at any minute they'll attack my heart. They bite into my heart, squeezing every last bit of blood from it.

I hear Becca screeching and Elijah's soft whimpers of pain. I'm dying, I realize. Klaus doesn't have a need to keep me alive. No one does anymore.

_Damon…_

The soft thought enters my mind and I can't help but think back to our kiss. (A/N: I made this moment up on my own!)

* * *

><p>"<em>Damon!" I cried out. Damon was racing behind me in the town square, following me deeper as we were reaching the woods. My heart was racing, my blood was pumping and Klaus was the last thing on my mind.<em>

"_Come here little girl, I have a history lesson for you!" He called back. I didn't even think about his words, I just died of laughing and pleasure as I heard his whispering footsteps following behind me. _

_I reached the woods and started roaming around, looking for the best place to hide, but I never get the chance before Damon pushed me up against a tree._

"_Elena," he whispered lovingly. I feel his hand come up to my face and his thumb starting to rub my cheek. I take his hand and kiss it._

"_Follow me forever." I whispered back, feeling just like Katherine. But hell, Stefan was with Alaric for the day, and I needed entertainment._

"_If I could," Damon didn't hesitate as his lips drew into mine with a mixture of force and passion. I feel him grab my waist and lift my legs so they're on his hips._

_Damon assaulted his mouth with mine, but I pushed him back._

"_Damon…I love you."_

_He smiled warmly, "I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"Hmm." I moan as Klaus pulls back. I can't hear Becca or Elijah anymore. I can only feel my heart pulsing faster than it ever has before. Klaus picks me up bridal style and takes me to his room.<p>

"It's time you learnt the story." He says, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the floor in a rush. He sinks his fangs into his own wrist and forces it o my mouth. A minute of kicking and screaming does nothing for me, so I give up and let the deep red liquid flood over every sense that I handle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Forgive me, for coming at such a late hour. I can't stop thinking about you." A soft and fragile voice sounds out. I see Klaus sitting in the arm chair and a small girl with lighting blond hair coming towards him.<em>

"_No one can." Klaus laughed. The girl, who I assumed was Lilly, sat beside him, ringing her fingers through his hair. He took her hand and planted kisses on it._

"_My soft, sweet Lilly. So delicate and delicious. May I have a bite?" Klaus raised his brow suggestively. She nodded eagerly and pushes her long, curly hair out of the way. He took position and sunk his fangs in. Her eyes rolled back, either in pain or pleasure. And he pulled back._

"_Thank you, my sweet." She nodded sleepily and he got his maid to take her upstairs. Klaus cracked his knuckles and started to laugh again._

* * *

><p>"Huh," I breathe heavily. Klaus shoves his wrist in my mouth again and I swallow one more humongous gulp. He smiles and sits me up against him.<p>

"You'll be just like her. Then I'll turn you again. I'll play with you, feed you…love you. We'll be a pair. We'll rule the world together." Klaus whispers in my ear.

"What? No…"

"You'll be my little doll. Just. Like. A. Toy."

"No, I'm stronger than that."

Klaus laughs again and strokes my hair, "I'll brush your hair and curl it like Katerina's. You and I, Elena."

My eyes find his magnetizing blue orbs, "Wait, when you fed me your blood, it cured the wolf bite…" I say after I notice the bite has vanished.

"Lilly paid great prices for my pleasure. She knew that if she wanted me and my body, it would come with a price."

"So, what were the prices…?" I ask sleepily. And I can't help my voice from sounding like hers.

"The worst one?"

I nod.

"She desired me so much. I let her have at it one night and she paid the price of breaking her left leg, her right wrist and I made her kill someone for it. But she would do anything for the feel of me. I have that affect on people, Elena."

I nod slowly and Klaus comes beside me, tucking the blanket tighter around me, "Would it help if I wasn't such an ass?"

"It might," I drawl. Klaus rubs a hand over my forehead.

"May flights of devils wing you to your rest." He says, quoting Interview with a Vampire. I smile lightly and let the devils wing me to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>:| Wow. We all got a taste of Lilly tonight and of Klaus' much darker side. So, anyone excited to see what Klaus has planned next? Review to tell me. I'm too tired to talk more tonight, see you at the next update.<strong>

- Olivia


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening…morning…afternoon. What ever is happening in your country! :)**

**So…WTF.**

**Boston Bruins winning 4 - 0 to Canucks? WHERE THE HELL DID KESLER GO? Kesler and Burrows are my fave players and there not scoring! LET'S GO CANUCKS!**

Disclaimer: *sighs* I am still not owning the Vampire Diaries :(

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "May flights of devils wing you to your rest." He says, quoting Interview with a Vampire. I smile lightly and let the devils wing me to rest.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Even when I'm sleeping<span>

_My eyes dance around the field of roses and daisies. There all so beautiful. Blooming and not a wilting one in sight._

_The moon is shining on each and every flower, giving me a creepy, but sweet feeling. I can hear him almost a mile away. But I don't think I want to hear him. I don't even want to know his name._

_I smell him. Heavy drops of blood and chocolate mixed together. It really is seductive in one way. The other way leads me to fear. It leads everyone to fear. Oh, his poor victims._

_"Elena." He calls out, elongating the a. I feel his hand on my shoulder and he presses me down to the ground. He puts me into a sitting position and I don't move a muscle._

_"Shh," whispers Klaus. I nod obediently as I feel two sharp things pierce into my neck. I feel his fangs running through my blood stream, if that makes any sense. But I think I am the only one who understands this pain._

_He pulls back and there is fresh river of blood on my neck and surrounding his mouth, "My little vampire."_

_Klaus whispers gently in my ear, "Kill her."_

_I turn my head up and see Elijah bring in Becca. Her golden locks are tied into a tight bun on the top of her head. She has tears running down both sides of her face. Elijah is laughing quietly to himself and Klaus is urging me on._

_I stand up and run my hand over her face, "Shh. Becca, I would never kill you. I love you like a would love my sister." Becca's eyes grow wide with joy and hope._

_Klaus shakes his head, "I taught you better than that, Elena." His voice is rising with anger with every word._

_"I know. I like to play my victims first."_

_Klaus and Elijah gape as I sink my teeth into Becca's neck. Her screams me nothing to me, like dust under feet. No one sees, hear or smells it. They pass by without a second look._

_Klaus starts clapping wildly and Elijah starts to giggle like a schoolgirl. I dig my fangs deeper until I hear her heart beats stop. I smile at my work as she falls limp to the ground. Klaus stands up and touches my shoulder._

_"Good girl."_

_I nod slowly and reach up on my tippy toes to kiss him. He responds eagerly, moving his lips with mine until the passion becomes unbearable. He excuses us from Elijah and takes me to his-our-room. Where we spend the night in a feverish, lustful atmosphere._

* * *

><p>"NO!" I screech as I push myself up in my bed. I see Becca sitting on her bed, working on her laptop. She looks at me like I'm crazy.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asks, not even turning her head up from her computer once she looks down.

"Becca!" I laugh happily. She nods quickly and starts watching an anime movie. I get up in a hurry and rush downstairs. Where Klaus sits, basically awaiting me.

"Good dreams?" He winks. I make my way over to him.

"You said I was a special toy. Which means that you don't want me to sleep with you yet. So what the hell do you want?" I ask, pushing my hands onto my hips in frustration.

Klaus just stares at me, "I'm just having fun. When you give in, the dreams will stop."

"I'd rather have thousands of those dreams then spend one night will you."

"Ouch. That hurts." Klaus mocks as he touches his heart in a playful way.

Before I can hit him, Klaus grabs my hand and laughs. We start a staring showdown, but Klaus can't keep a straight face for more than a minute.

"Sorry! It's hard having a glare down with a pathetic little human."

This time, I kick him in the groin.

"ELENA!" He roars. I grab a stake that Elijah keeps on the coffee table. I push it into him and he looks in pain for a split second. He retches it out and I start running to get out of the house.

"You're a very…_very_ naughty little girl. And for that…

_You will be punished."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Haha, what's Klaus planning now? What punishment is Elena going to receive? Tell me what you guys think will happen! I'd love to hear some suggestions!<strong>

**So.**

**Sad thing.**

**I'm going for a camping trip until Saturday :/ No need to fret, my lovelies. It'll go by fast…**

**If you review!**

**- lol, Olivia -**


	10. Chapter 10

Lovelies, I'm homeeeeeeeeeee! :) So I am back from my hiking trip, and I've found out how bad a hiker I am :| Never EVER going again! Oh hey! Sorry if you're a Boston fan, but uh, Vancouver has one their third game! ONE MORE UNTIL WE WIN STANLEY CUP! If some of you wonder why I love them so much, it's because: 1 - I'm Canadian and 2 - Their players are smoking hott! XD

And thank you to everyone who's made The Wolf an 100 reviewed story! Let's keep it up!

A quick shout out to **KAJ 4783** - I'm very impressed by all of your writing. Keep going! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries…yet ;)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "You're a very…very naughty little girl. And for that…You will be punished."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 - Never Cry Wolf<span>

"Please!"

I can't remember how many times I've yelled that today. My mind feels fuzzy and dark, like I can't see the dawn. I'm not sure what time it is anyways. I've been in here for awhile now.

"You shouldn't play such games with me, Elena." Klaus responds, with no hint of any emotion in his voice. He looks over me, "take the sweater off."

"Why?"

"Did I say ask questions? No. Now give me the sweater."

I did as told and removed my sweater and handed it to him through the bars. He through it carelessly to the floor and chuckled darkly. I run my eyes up along the walls for the hundredth time again, hoping to find some kind of escape route.

There's nothing.

"Stop looking, Elena. No one can hear you or smell you or anything that can help you. You're stuck here until I feel your…_proper_." He says the last word like it's a disease.

I touch the bar with my hand again, "You can't keep me in a cage forever, Klaus."

"Oh darling, I can; I will, if I please." Klaus says, raking his eyes across me, "Besides, it won't be that bad. Only when the full moon arrives tonight and I become a powerful hybrid who can't control himself."

"Somehow, I don't think that's a joke."

"It wasn't even meant to be one."

I take in air by small sips. I can't manage a full breath right now. What Klaus is saying is true. He will become uncontrollable, break the bars, rip open my…

_Elena, stop thinking like that!_ I yell at myself.

Klaus is spinning around a stake in his hand and has been for the past hour. I haven't had the courage to ask just incase he's going to turn me and then stake me. I don't have the courage to ask Klaus anything at this moment. But maybe he's just bored and that's why he's playing with the weapon.

Then a bottle hits my feet.

I look down and hope for a nice bottle of water to clear my throat and mind. But I am wrong. _Utterly wrong._

It's a bottle of blood.

"What the hell?" I ask him. Klaus smiles mischievously and takes his legs out of a cross. He only says one word, but the word kills me.

_"Drink."_

I scoff, "Human blood? Like hell I-"

"It's not human. It's _my_ blood."

I straighten up on the concrete floor, "W-why?" My words are flailing just like my mind.

"Just incase I kill you. You'll come back," Klaus starts laughing childishly, "_as a vampire_."

I shake my head, "I'd rather die."

"You'd rather feel my teeth tearing you inside out?" Klaus asks, his eyes holding disbelief. I shake my head no and stare at the bottle. He starts tapping his foot impatiently.

"Drink…_now_."

I sigh deeply, "Can I think about this?"

"Of course. I have to get everything ready for tonight. You have…four hours and thirty three minutes until it's midnight. That's when I'll turn. I'll be here at eleven fifty five." Klaus says in a hurry. He blows a rather childish kiss and runs out the door.

I throw my head back and think: _What have I gotten into?_

* * *

><p>The clock is ticking and there only two hours left. My mind is spinning, my heart I thumping. However, I think it'll be the last time I hear my heart beat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Elijah!" I scream again, hitting my fist against one side of the concrete wall. I can hear him and Becca upstairs, giggling and laughing away, watching a movie, I think. My head falls back again, just like my heart. Why can't he hear me and why aren't they looking for me? "Becca!"<p>

"No use." I whisper to myself. There's only one hour left and the two love birds will soon go to bed and never hear me.

I hear their movie turn off and I hear one pair of footsteps go upstairs while I don't hear the other one.

"Elena!"

My eyes snap up and I see Elijah standing there. Every nerve in my body lights up with happiness I stand up lazily and walk over to the bars. Elijah burns rubber as he runs over to me. His eyes are fixed on the lock.

"What happened?" He goes on though, "You pissed Klaus off…didn't you?"

"Yes, but I-"

"No worries. I see the key." Elijah laughs as he starts walking over to the wall. He stands on a chair and reaches his finger for it. But man, what a stupid move.

All of the sudden, I cage falls around Elijah, made out of the same material the white ash dagger is made from. He touches the bar and it starts burning his skin.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I didn't think you were so nosy, little brother." says a cold voice. We both look up and see Klaus.

"And I didn't think you were that stupid, Elena. If I kill you, you'll die and never come back. Without Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy…so on, so on." Klaus winks and starts laughing manically. I don't say anything back. There is nothing to say or do. And I don't want to leave Stefan and Damon.

I take the bottle, screw off the top and suck back Klaus' blood.

* * *

><p>Elijah has a look of disappointment and disgust clouding his face. Klaus on the other hand, looks impressed and happy.<p>

I lick my lips over once, actually enjoying the sensation of his blood. But I don't show it. "It's not eleven fifty five yet. It's only eleven thirty."

"I know. But I wanted to see who came to save you," Klaus tips Elijah's chin up towards him, "should have known it was him. Elijah loves you."

My eyes dart towards him in a flurry. Klaus excuses himself and rushes upstairs for twenty more minutes. Elijah's eyes fall to the grey floor.

"I do love you." Elijah whispers sincerely. My mouth opens into an O.

"Becca-"

"I was hoping to make you jealous. But hell, you've been with Klaus more than me." Elijah snaps. Not at me, at himself.

"That's really sweet," I smile warmly, "but if we get out of here alive, you have to stay with Becca until we figure out how to handle your feelings."

"Okay." Elijah agrees with a smile. I can't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>Eleven fifty five approaches faster than I thought it would. Elijah is sleeping…or dead. I don't even know anymore. I can hear Klaus coming very slowly, taunting us. Even though I'm the only one who hears it.<p>

Elijah awakes alertly after the first footstep. He touch the bars again and curses.

"Shit!" Elijah yells. I laugh quietly and look at the blood. Why did I like the taste and feel of it? The warm, succulent blood…

"Good evening, my brother and…toy." Klaus greets as he comes into the room. Elijah scowls and I just look down.

"So, Elena has made the decision of saving herself just incase. It's time you decided too, Elijah." Klaus taps his toes very childishly and giggles like a schoolgirl. Like Elijah did in my dream the other night.

"Of what?" We say in unison. Elijah looks at me lovingly.

"You can either…

We wait.

"Live and let me turn Elena."

Elijah purses his lips.

"Or Elena can be human and I kill _her_."

A maid brings in my friend, Klaus' servant and Elijah's girlfriend.

_Becca._

* * *

><p>We sit there, gaping at her. Did she hear Elijah's confession? Does she know of Klaus' plans?<p>

Becca looks at me with tears running all over her face and then she looks at Elijah with love. So she obviously didn't hear.

"Elijah loves Elena." Klaus states. I glare hard at him and he laughs. Becca runs her eyes over me then Elijah and she scoffs.

"I don't believe-"

"Becca, it's true." Elijah snaps at her. She looks appalled by his words and she looks at me with disgust.

_"You little bitch."_ She says to me. I don't say anything as Klaus sits down and starts watching.

"I hope you die. I hope Klaus rips you inside out, through and through-"

Klaus grabs a knife off the shelf.

"Becca-"

"No. You and Elijah should both die. Maybe you guys could sleep together and you'll die from lack of air."

Klaus starts nearing her.

"Becca!"

"Shut the hell up, Elena. You are a little-"

The knife plunges deep into Becca's back, as her body falls limp into Klaus' arms. Elijah gasps in shock and I don't say a word.

"She was a bore and got in the way of my plans." Elijah lets a tear slip from his eyes and I let millions out.

"But hey." Klaus says, shrugging his shoulders. We both raise brows at him, tears still falling from our eyes.

"At least she died with my blood in her system." Klaus laughs and I gape wider than every before. Which means…

_Becca is going to be a vampire._

* * *

><p>Okay, this chapter was long since the other one was shorter than my usual. Klaus is horrible isn't he? But he is signed on for season 3 regular <em>*has a mini freak out attack*<em> so I hope we see some more Klena then.

Okay, here's the system:

Reviews = happy author (me!)

Happy author = updates

Updates = happy readers! (you!)

So reviews do start everything!

**Lots of love, Olivia**


	11. Chapter 11

Vancouver, Vancouver, Vancouver XD My favorite hockey team lost last night, I was told since I was at Camp. So 40 emails when I got home in 2 nights? I left for 4 nights and had 36...you guys are weird…but I love you! 3

I've been told that everyone is _anxiously_ awaiting to see if Becca will live or die. Read on to find out, little vampires. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries OR Joseph Morgan…sadly. :(

* * *

><p><em>Previously:"At least she died with my blood in her system." Klaus laughs and I gape wider than every before.<em> _Which means…Becca is going to be a vampire._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 - Crazy<span>

Time could not go by fast enough. For one, Becca was in transformation. Second, Klaus would turn into a werewolf within seconds. But oddly enough, only one thought was reoccurring in my mind.

_Being a toy._

I could see my life as Klaus' vampire toy. I would have anything I wanted, all the pretty dresses and people I wanted to eat. He would brush my hair and play with me…just like a doll. Just like he said.

I try to stop thinking about it, but the thought becomes a little more seductive each time.

Starting with Klaus loving me.

Ending with us sleeping together.

Was that my life in the future? Would I give myself to Klaus? Would I, Elena Gilbert, leave everything for the feeling of power and pleasure?

I couldn't even answer myself anymore. I never could.

* * *

><p>I hear a bone crack, snapping me from my fantasies and nightmares. My eyes shoot from the ground to Klaus, who's eyes are turning an amber shade. He looks at me, then the empty bottle. A menacing smile forming on his rather perfect face.<p>

"Forever. My little vampire…" And with that, the transformation from vampire to werewolf starts.

Elijah is sitting as far back as he can without touching the bars. Becca is unconscious right now, not a pulse running through. Would Becca kill me for the Elijah issue? Would she forgive me? Something told me that not even Klaus knew…

"Elijah, if I die. Just please know that I always trusted you."

"Please know that I always loved you." Elijah responds, making me feel warm and safe for only a moment. Then with his head spinning around, Klaus takes me from paradise to hell.

His shirt pops off, showing a rather sexy chest, along with everything else. Hair spreading everywhere, his eyes turning evilly amber. His canines longer than ever before. Somehow, it's sexy.

Then I see Becca starting to stir.

* * *

><p>"Becca!" Elijah screeches. Klaus takes one glance at her through the corner of his eye and keeps his transformation going. Becca looks me over with one emotion. An emotion that will set this evening's mood.<p>

_Disgust._

Becca looks at me, her eyes turning a rabid red. She launches herself at my cage, her nails looking longer than before. Her fangs and veins bulging with soft little 'clicks'.

I know there is no way out this time. No way to save myself from becoming a vampire. I will be one no matter what they say.

"It's over isn't it?"

I turn to Elijah, "Welcome to the land of the dead." I try to make him laugh, but his eyes just follow the floor.

"You stole him. You always do, a girl was telling me at school. But, ah!" Everything Becca wants _and_ needs to say is cut off by a searing pain. I notice that the roof of the room has been latched off, revealing the sunlight. Becca starts being thrown across the room, like a child who's angry at her doll or his Tonka truck. Her fangs are getting to wide for her mouth, overcoming her. Klaus is transforming back into vampire form as all this happens.

"Klaus, save her!"

"She'd kill you, and you know it." Klaus drawls, like he doesn't even care. Wait, he doesn't.

So I let the darkness swallow the closest thing I had to friendship.

* * *

><p>Klaus wipes the last of wolf drool and blood off of him. Klaus and I are sitting in his room, not really saying anything. Becca's dead vampire body is lying on the floor beside me.<p>

"You let her die." I state without emotion. I hear another heavy sigh as he exits the bathroom.

He grabs my chin, making eye contact. "Better she die than you, _my dear_."

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore. You're something, and then totally something else."

He starts laughing, "Isn't that a turn on for some girls? You know, _mystery_."

I don't say a word. I don't think he really deserves it.

* * *

><p>Klaus sighs, "Well then. Time for you to go to your room and sleep."<p>

The thought hits me hard. How can I sleep when knowing that my friend is dead and cold? _Alone._ I can't. Not at least without company.

But I couldn't ask Klaus...could I?

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

I watch her, fumbling with her fingers. I know she doesn't want to be in that room by herself, thinking about how she once shared it with her friend. I sigh again.

"Would you like to sleep in here?"

She looks around the room once and nods gently. I laugh and crawl into one side, while she occupies the other.

For the longest time, she says nothing. And then two words change a lot between us.

_"I'm scared."_

"Scared for what?

"Myself."

I can't find the words to form a proper sentence for about five minutes. "Can I help?"

The words seem to shock her, "I don't think anything can help anymore."

"What if you had some friends over; a girls night?" I ask her. Elena doesn't say anything before I hear her weeping.

I tower over her as I watch loads of tears fall from her eyes to my pillows. She starts crying harder when I put her into sitting position.

_"Elena-"_

"No, you listen. You took me away from my family. For all I know, Jeremy could be dying. Stefan and Damon? No, I don't know how they are. Bonnie and Caroline aren't even my first priority anymore. I need to save myself. I know that's not me, but around you, it has to be." She snaps; and I mean totally snaps. I think I peed my pants a little bit.

I don't want to talk; I can't. She then takes my hand and turns my face to hers.

"You're a monster. You tear people form their loved ones. You like to kill, you like to watch people suffer. You create drama when there is none. You are seriously the most murderous person I have ever met."

She keeps going.

"The song, _Cannibal_, is totally made for you. You make me, and everyone else, feel like there life is a living _nightmare_. Like they can wake up, and when they almost do, they're pulled back down. You're everything…"

"That I dream of."

My eyes bulge from the socets. Her eyes are scanning my still blood covered face. She finger in running along the sid eof my face.

"I know why you're like that." She says, matter-o-factly. "Because you don't have anything to love. No one loves you. People would love you if you loved back. If you cared-"

I kiss her.

Maybe it was just to shut her up, or the lust that was building inside of me. But that lust gets bigger, until soon, my body becomes electrified.

_Power…_

_Need…_

_Want…_

Every emotion I've kept in since I became a vampire, comes spilling out. All the sadness, the lust, the want, the happiness. It all comes out. And I can't stop it.

Because…well, there could be three logical reasons.

One, I haven't let myself go for a thousand years. Maybe even more.

Two, I want my relationship with Elijah back.

But the most reasonable.

Three.

_I am falling in love with a human_. _Who's name is Elena Gilbert._

* * *

><p>I guess you guys hate me now right? For ending it like that? Well, I had to! It was just the perfect way to end this chapter. And I need lots of reviews for the next chapter. So click the button and write, my loves! :)<p>

_- I love you all, my little vampires. - Olivia_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, lovely fang fans! So another _wonderful_ day at school just ended and I need to update. I have been out for longer than usual because of the following reasons.**

**1 - The Canucks loss (p.s. Bruins actually deserved it! I love you Tim Thomas! J**

**2 - Soccer (mad goalie skills!)**

**3 - Schoolwork (last minute French projects!)**

**But I'm back! *crowd screams with joy* Calm down, calm down! And my adoring fans, get ready for another chilling, scary chapter. I think horror and romance is the focus of this story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…or Joseph Morgan ;)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Three. I am falling in love with a human<em>. _Who's name is Elena Gilbert._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 - Return (Part 1)<span>

_Klaus' POV_

"God damn," I whisper as I wake up from the dream of Elena and I in a rather…interesting situation. Why must it always be a dream?

I sit up slowly, taking in the bright sunlight that streams through my window, making all the dust particles in the air visible. I don't get to marvel at it for long before Elijah comes in practically bouncing.

"I think I found a way to bring Becca back," he says, a sugar coated smile covering his face. I wrinkle my nose and shake my head, "What?" he asks.

"If Becca stays dead, it will drive Elena straight into my arms out of fear and loneliness," I take in his expression and flip my words, "or your's."

"Oh. But that would hurt her, Klaus. Sometimes, you have to out someone else's feelings first."

We both stare at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter, "Me? Put someone else first? That's crazy!"

Elijah nods shakily, "Haha, yeah."

After a minute or two more of laughing, Elijah clears his throat like my father used to, "It's Saturday. Should I let you sleep, or are you getting out of bed?"

"I'll get up. Time for a nice little snack anyways." Elijah shakes his head at me sternly and exit's the room. I think back to that night when I told myself I wanted my relationship with Elijah back. Did I?

_Hell no._

That buzz kill? Bloody hell, dreams have the worst effects on you and your mind.

There's a soft knock at the door that retches me from my thoughts. I'm about to tell Elijah that he can come in when Elena comes in instead. She smiles warmly at me and looks at the floor.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask her. She looks over at me, her brown eyes wide with fear. I cock my head to the side and she come over and sits in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"That's the thing," she pauses, "I feel…confused about Becca's death. I mean, sure she was a friend…but she was a friend that didn't have a problem killing me."

I weigh my options of what I could say. But in the end, a perfect line spills from my lips, "Maybe she was never a friend."

Elena takes that into consideration, "So you're saying she played me?"

"Maybe…maybe not." I wink. But by the sad look forming in Elena's eyes, I can tell I've said the wrong thing.

She sighs, "I guess I'll never know."

"I guess not."

* * *

><p>For a short time, which seems like forever, we sit there, not a word to be said. Elena glances at the walls blankly and I bite down on my lip in frustration. This girl always had me guessing.<p>

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" She says, not even bothering to look at me. I tp her chin up so our eyes meet. My lustful blue eyes burning into her warm brown ones.

"We have more in common than you think, you know." I whisper, taking in every little feature she holds. I realize that I've never seen anything more beautiful than her. Even Katerina couldn't match her doppelganger. Elena holds warmth and happiness, while Katerina held misery and danger. "So different."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. But back to my earlier statement. We have lots in common," I laugh. Elena opens her mouth as if to say something.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I would," I start, "But you have to come with me."

"Where?" She asks curiously.

"Let me get ready. I'll be downstairs in ten minutes, then we'll go."

"Alright?" She's not questioning me, she doing it to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

I exit Klaus' room and head back to my own. Becca's bed is made and all of her clothes are laid out very orderly. It's like I can still feel her. But then again, she's probably right beside me. Screaming at me that I'm a heartless bitch.

When I think about Klaus' plans, multiple things enter my mind, And only few are happy. What does Klaus have up his sleeve? Would Elijah be with us?

My only answer for those would be;_ I don't know._

I slip of my pajama's and get out a blue with black buttons dress. I slip into it and sit on my bed, neatly pulling each strand of hair into a ponytail.

There's a knock at the door. I walk over and open it up, revealing Klaus in a black tee shirt and beige cargo shorts. He actually looks good.

He always does.

_WHAT?_ I ask myself. Did I seriously just think that?

"Ready to go, my lovely?" Klaus asks, extending his hand and brushing away my thoughts.. I push past him elegantly and walk downstairs with him. Elijah stands at the table smiling.

"Date night?"

"One, it's day time and two, no." Klaus states. He gently adds I wish but I don't think he knows I heard him. He smiles at me and pulls me out the doors into the drive way.

* * *

><p>"I wore flats just incase we were walking," I say, looking at the path ahead of us.<p>

"Damn. If you would have worn heels, I could have carried you." He laughs to himself. I roll my eyes and follow close behind him.

"So what is this mystery place we're going to?"

"You'll see." He says quietly, a hint of amusement lapping over his own voice.

I look down and let out a stiff giggle, "Hmm. I thought you wouldn't tell me.

"You thought right." He turns around so we're facing each other. He pushes a lose strand of hair from my eyes and for a second I can't help but think of the cool, gentle feeling he just gave me.

"Anyhow," I laugh awkwardly, "let's go."

He nods sternly like my dad did when I asked to go out with Matt. Ah, Matt and my dad.

_Dead._

I glare at Klaus' back but he can feel it, "It's like a stake burning into me, Elena."

"How did you know?" I ask surprised. He laughs.

"It's a secret."

"It's not that far of a walk, I guess. You just follow a secret passage way, and down the rabbit hole. Then you find a key, but you're too small to reach it…" I giggle. Klaus turns to me and raises his eyebrow.

"What?" he asks me. I shake my head with a laugh and we keep walking. He then says: "Teenagers."

He pushes back some branches and helps me over a couple bushes, but then we're in it.

The vast field that all my nightmares are filled with.

There's no one here except Klaus and me. Just the lonely sounds of trees and a small stream. Klaus takes my hand and leads me down the hill. And I just take notice that he's carrying a basket.

"You brought me here for a picnic?" I ask him. He nods slowly as we lay out the blanket, "that's cute, Klaus."

"Sure, whatever you like." He says, walking over to the trees to grab some oranges off of it. I soon realize we're in a restricted orchid. But Klaus is Klaus. He can do whatever he please.

He passes me one and starts peeling the other for himself. I start digging my nails into it, feeling all the pulp flooding onto my hands. Klaus starts laughing at me.

"What? I'm getting the peel off, aren't I?"

"Yes, there are just more skilled ways of doing it."

I shake my head, "Oh no, this is the best way."

"Really? Care to teach me?"

I laugh, "Anyways, about earlier. What do we have in common, Klaus?"

"Lots. Are parents died the same way, for one thing." He mumbles not even looking up from his orange. I open my mouth.

"No. My parents drove off the bridge. I'm pretty sure that the age your parents were alive did not have cars."

"I mean that a vampire killed them, Elena."

"My parents weren't killed by vampires. Stefan came to save us, but my parents would get helped before Jeremy and I were."

"No, no, no. Is that what Salvatore told you?"

I nod.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but he lied."

"Okay, one, how were my parents killed and two, how would you know?" Klaus narrows his eyes at me like I've asked him an idiotic question.

"They thought they were about to hit someone, who was Damon, so they drove off. Your parents never said that because Stefan went for you first since you looked like Katerina. He thought it was her. He took Jeremy out because it looked like an old friend of his. He didn't even bother with your parents."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. But why in hell would I make that up?"

"I don't know…but Stefan told me he was over Katherine." I say, but Klaus' face softens a tiny bit.

"He lied. Because…well…Elijah called the Salvatore's today in hopes of covering for you. But when he called, Katerina picked up-"

"That could have meant anything!"

"Let me finish! Elijah asked why she was there and she said that she and Stefan…"

"No! She was lying!"

"Elena, Stefan came to the phone afterwards and told Elijah not to tell you. He told me afterwards about the phone call and asked me not to tell you. But I knew you would find out sooner or later…I guess it was just sooner."

"No…" I cry. I feel tears coming into my eyes. I never thought I'd actually cry over a boy. But Stefan was the love of my life…and I'm his!

Or was…

"I don't want to believe it…but I do."

Klaus nods understandingly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah right."

He shrugs, "Believe what you will, Elena."

After a couple moments of silence, I ask: "Are there any outhouses…?"

"Over there," Klaus says, not looking up from the checkered blanket. Which he seems interested in immensely.

"Jerk." I whisper to myself as I walk over to the outhouses far from his line of vision. The thought of running away is alluring, but then I wouldn't get to help Elijah escape.

I don't even notice that the sun has fallen down and the stars have sprung up. I do what I have to do in the outhouse then I come out. Rather quickly, I might add. But I see a shadow.

"Klaus?" I ask. But there's a girlish giggle. "Hello? Is somebody there?"

"Yes." says a rather raspy voice. Out of nowhere, and I mean just poofs up, there's a girl.

Lightening blonde hair, ocean blue eyes.

I know who she is, but the name just won't leave my lips.

"We haven't officially met." She says.

_"I'm Lilly."_

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG! Lilly isn't dead! Is that cool or not? I guess we'll find out? If you review XD<strong>

**So my English teacher told me today that I should be an author. Anyone who agrees? Or disagrees…?**

**:( (Hopefully not!)**

**So what did everyone thing of the chapter? Tell me in that little thing…oh yeah! The review box ;)**

_- Lots of love, Oliviia_


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, brace yourselves.**

**The most epic, shocking, chilling, romantic chapter has come. Is everyone ready to handle and read all this amazing-ness? XD**

**I can only hope ;) Hoe you guys love this chapter like I love you. Less than 3!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:"We haven't officially met." She says. "I'm Lilly."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 - Thunder <span>

Not a word leaves my mouth and the only sound I hear is Lilly's toe tapping the ground impatiently. She tilts her head to the side in a waiting fashion. I don't know what she's waiting for, but after minutes of dreadful silence, she speaks.

"Elena, right?" Lilly asks me, looking me over suspiciously. I nod rather slowly and she licks her lips over. _"The doppelganger._"

She waits for me to say something back, but when I don't, she takes the opportunity, "You _must_ know Klaus."

I nod again, my mouth still dry.

Lilly childishly bends down and picks up a flower, "Do you want him like I did?"

I shake my head no and she looks at me with shock. "I was crazy about him."

She thinks for a moment, "Scratch that, I still am."

My eyes wander over her childish looks. I can't help but think of Katherine when I see her. Like maybe they were sisters. Their personalities are almost exactly alike.

Lilly's hair, like I've said before, is lightning blonde with one black streak running down the left half. Her eyes have gone deeper blue then what I saw in Klaus' replica flashback, almost like the sky at _midnight_. Her body looks small and skinny, no meat to count in as muscles. Her smile gives me chills.

And she uses it.

_A lot._

She sits down cross-legged and motions for me to do the same. I follow her instructions out of _fear_, "What are you to him?"

"Um_-I gulp-_a special toy." I choke out. Lilly looks at me with nothing but boredom.

"Forgive my rudeness, but you certainly _don't_ look the part." Lilly sneers. She does mean to hurt me. Either physically or mentally.

"If you mean I don't look like a stripper, then you're right."

Lilly glares hard at me and then we're both shocked by the sound of a voice.

I thank god for the voice I hear.

I've never wanted to hear it so much.

_"Elena?"_ Klaus asks the air. I stand up slowly watching Lilly's eyes grow wide with amusement.

Lilly tsks at me, "You don't want to sit down and have a nice little with me?"

"Not particularly." I know I should be scared. But I can't help but think this is all a dream. I'm really hoping it is.

_I hope that Lilly is dead._

_I hope that Klaus never took me._

Klaus finally makes his way through the tall grass and finds me.

But his eyes quickly divert to Lilly. _"No."_

"_Yes,_ Klaus." Lilly responds quietly, like Klaus is scolding her and she's the child.

Klaus' arms extends, grabbing me so fast I don't even have time to breathe.

_"Go,"_ he whispers, "Run the way we came. Get to Elijah. Stay there." His voice is like when Damon compels.

I nod quickly, my feet carrying me so fast I can't control them. I need to get away from Lilly. I don't know if her motions are to hurt me or not. But I can't take that risk.

Halfway down the path, there's a split. And I don't know which direction the house is. I don't have time to guess, damn it!

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

My scream is let loose and it's shrill and blood curdling. The sounds of shushes don't help. But the feel of both hands…it either reassures me or frightens me even more.

"It's Klaus!" He hisses. I turn around and look into his eyes. "Elena, we need to go now."

"Back to Elijah?"

"No, I've called Elijah and knocked Lilly unconscious. She's not a vampire."

Good, that makes my frightening theory of her being a blood thirsty vampire go away.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, Lilly's going to be a lot to handle so we're going to a friend's mansion for now. Only for awhile so I can officially kill her." Klaus tells me as we jog back to the house. Klaus gets angry at our pace and picks me up bridal style and books it to the mansion.

* * *

><p>When Klaus sets me down on his bed, I let a tear fall out. Lilly is <em>dangerous<em>, more so than I'll ever know. She's obviously been waiting for the opportunity to come back.

_But why now?_

"Elena…" Klaus trails off and looks down at the floor. I suddenly hear a bolt of thunder which makes me jump into his arms. Klaus holds onto me rather tightly, but I actually like the feeling of safety that vibrates off of him. It's rather comforting.

A heavy rain has started and thunder has come along with it. Klaus and I stay in that position for a few more moments, but the sweet little pleasure moment is destroyed by a door flying open downstairs. I whimper in Klaus' arms and he just pulls tighter.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Elena." Klaus whispers gently in my ear as he sets me on the bed.

More tears come out, "I don't know why you say that."

He smirks deviously, "I like you, okay?"

"Wait, what? L-like like?" I ask him with shock lacing through and around my voice.

"Elena! This isn't the time to discuss such matters!" He belows quietly. We're not sure if someone came in.

But my fear is realized.

"Elena…?_ Eleeeeeennnnnaaaaaa?"_ I hear Lilly's bloodcurdling voice downstairs.

Klaus takes me in his arms again, "It's a short run. We can go through that door."

We go through a door in his room and out into the pouring rain. I touch my bare neck that has no vervain necklace.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?" He responds. My face is so deep in his shirt that I can't look up.

"Compel me to sleep."

He turns my face up lightly with his two fingers and looks me deep in the eyes, "Sleep, my love. Until dawn breaks."

I, thankfully, let sleep take me.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

"Major problem, Elijah!" I below at him quietly. I don't want to awake Elena from her sleep. Which she is probably in desperate need of right now.

"I know that, retard." Elijah responds, his eyes darting between me and Elena.

I ignore his comment, "Thanks for letting us stay here, Dirk."

Dirk, my vampire friend, looks up from his laptop, "No worries there, mate. Always happy to help my friends."

I nod and turn to Elena. I bend down beside her and start brushing the hair from her face. "Where will she sleep?"

"You and her can take the guest room, mate. Elijah and I can stay and talk for awhile."

Elijah looks appalled, "Dirk, we are _not_ sleeping in the same bed."

Dirk chuckles, "Bloody hell, you can take the other guest room. But Klaus seems to like Elena more. So he gets her."

The words that Dirk and Elijah exchange are just faints murmurs in the background. I can't take my eyes off of her. She's so beautiful. And I can't believe I've fallen for her. I reach my hand out and touch her lips with my finger. They're soft and plump, perfectly kissable.

But I really shouldn't be contemplating that right this instant.

I mumble a thank you and goodnight to my brother and friend and carry Elena upstairs. I set her on the bed lightly and lay beside her. She doesn't snore, but her breathing seems heavier than the other nights I've watched her sleep.

I wave my hand over her, controlling her dreams so that her nightmares become _vivid_ sweet dreams.

_I could watch her forever._

The thought comes to me without warning, but its real.

_I could watch Elena do anything forever._

Well, with the exception of kissing Elijah.

I, lamely, chuckle at my own joke and keep my eyes on her. We have a very long journey ahead of us and I'm starting to wonder how Elena keeps up with all of it.

_With being kidnapped._

_Becca's death._

_Me being in love with her._

It _must_ be hard.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

The heavy sound of rain awakes me from my sweet dream. It was with Damon and Stefan and we were all having a picnic. Bonnie and Jeremy joined us too. It was so…nice.

I turn over and meet a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, Klaus."

"Hi." He whispers back. I ask for a light and Klaus flicks on the lamp.

"What time is it?"

"Three am. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

I laugh softly, "No. I'm fine. Where's Lilly?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh," I whisper sadly, "That's good to know. She could jump from the closet any second with a chainsaw."

Klaus starts chuckling, "Great idea."

We lay together in silence for a moment, and I wonder what he's thinking about. I wonder if he's thinking about me.

"Elena?"

"Klaus?" I giggle slightly. I feel his hand caress my face.

"This is all _my_ fault."

I gape.

Has Klaus, all time powerful hybrid, just said something was ALL HIS FAULT?

It makes me respect him.

"Yeah, it is." I laugh. Klaus laughs along with me, but it's more pity laugh than a laugh along.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. Overly sorry, even."

"It's…I would say it's fine, but it's not."

Klaus starts rubbing his thumb over my face, "You're beautiful. Stefan is lucky."

I blush, "Thank you."

He smiles warmly, "No problem."

I don't know why what happened next.

Maybe, something _triggered_ in me.

Maybe, I am lonely and scared and that's why I did it.

Maybe, I'm starting to see Klaus in a different _light_.

But no matter what the reason was.

I kissed him.

* * *

><p>For the first real time. This time, it wasn't a dream. This time around, I could feel the softness of his lips, and it was amazing.<p>

Klaus didn't pull away, he actually pulled me closer to him. I found my hands tugging at his golden locks of hair and his hands were going up the back of my shirt, feeling the expanse of my back. He was obviously wanting this, and I'm glad I did it.

It's lovely.

Klaus reluctantly tears his lips from mine, "Not here."

For a second, I don't understand what he says. But after a moment of thought and realization, I know what he means.

"Oh…I know." I smile and start blushing. "What makes you think I want to?"

Klaus' jaw drops, "Oh…sorry, I just jumped to conclusions." Klaus turns his face away, but my hand pulls it back to me.

"I was just joking."

"Oh!" Klaus laughs, "Good."

And with that, we continue kissing the night away.

* * *

><p>Phew, another chapter? I don't know whether to say I'm happy or sad. I mean, we're already at chapter 13! <strong>The story is not planned to end soon<strong>, no worries. **But I have my story line for my next Klena story! If you want the summary, message me! **

_LoVe YoU gUyS lOtS - Olivia_


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry, everyone! :\ I can't believe I've been away so long. But I have been writing :) My own book. It's called Obsession and it's pretty good. **If anyone wants to read it, link is on my profile** XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a car :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Oh!" Klaus laughs, "Good." And with that, we continue kissing the night away.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 - Truth Be Told<span>

I sip the orange juice again, trying to rid the disgusting taste of pulp from my mouth. I hear Dirk's manly chuckle and Elijah's sigh. I look from one another and while one looks amused, the other looks tired.

I tap Elijah's arm gently, "You okay? You seem tired."

He looks over at Dirk, "Dirk was on the phone with his girlfriend all night long."

I laugh and look at Dirk, "What's she like?"

Dirk walks over and sets a piece of toast on my empty blue plate, "Funny, cute, sometimes insane,"

"Sounds like Elena."

The three of us turn our heads to see Klaus standing gloriously in the doorway. He's wearing a red button up, dark blue jeans and black dress shoes that are tinged with a shine. He eyes me slowly and then turns to his friend.

"Dirk, I don't think your girlfriend is that cute. Her hair looks like she took and egg beater to it," Klaus chuckles darkly, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and wolfing down a glass of blood.

I crinkle my nose, "What's her name?"

"Oh, her name is-"

"Well, enough chatty time for you two! Elena, you have school." Klaus smiles warmly at me. I raise my brow and shrug.

"Okay," I walk upstairs to grab my stuff but I still hear the three vampires talking.

"Dirk, be careful. She finds out who you're dating, it'll be me who's punished." I hear Elijah snicker, a quiet smack followed by a scream.

It's Elijah's scream, "Damn it, Klaus! At least think of how much force a powerful hybrid can use!"

Dirk laughs, "I'll be more careful. But think about it, mate. She'll find out soon enough."

"She just isn't ready yet," I hear Klaus say. At least he's trying to defend me.

Elijah sighs, "You underestimate her, brother."

I hear another heavy sigh, "How so?"

"She's not weak."

"I never said she was,"

"You imply it."

"You're just frustrated because Elena doesn't find any interest in you. Especially romantically."

I hear a loud bang.

"Mates!"

I hear more tumbling around, some fumbling, some hits and then a glass falling. I hear Elijah scream again. Then I hear nothing.

No.

He didn't kill him…_did he?_

I don't even breathe before I'm running down the stairs, trying to smell blood. I don't smell any, thank god. But maybe he just snapped his neck.

When I round the last corner, and I'm in the kitchen, I see what's happened. And I am not happy.

Klaus is sitting on the floor beside Elijah who isn't bleeding but is knocked unconscious. Dirk is pushed up against the counter, a shocked look forming on his pale face.

Me? I'm standing in front of Klaus with my arms crossed and my toe tapping the gray tiled floor impatiently. Dirk smirks lightly and returns to organizing the cabinets. I walk out the house, just assuming that Klaus will follow.

He does.

"Why? Why must you and Elijah fight?" I ask Klaus seriously. He purses his lips, looks at the ground then starts walking to his car.

"Because it's what we do. It's what people who _hate_ each other do."

Without thinking, I say: "I don't fight with you."

He looks at me with a confused look, then smirks deviously, "Forget about last night already? Shows how much you care, Ms. Elena."

I hop into the passenger seat and bite my lip, "That came out wrong."

"It did, didn't it?"

I shake my head, "What about Lilly being back? Wouldn't Elijah's assistance be nice?"

"He'll help us because he loves you, not because he loves me. Elijah and I never…_ever_, cared for one another."

I think about Lilly. She actually hasn't occurred in my mind since last night.

"Why am I not allowed to know who's with Dirk?"

Klaus doesn't turn to me. He just grips the steering wheel a tad harder. "It will either hurt you or scare you. Maybe both."

"Klaus, I thought you and I were closer than that."

He looks at me with a tired face, "I don't fall for that crap anymore, love."

I roll my eyes, "TELL ME."

Klaus laughs at the volume in my voice, "Dirk is dating someone close to you."

I gulp, "Who?"

"Dirk is dating your mother, Isobel."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" I yell when Klaus and I get out of his car. He grabs all of his text books and papers and starts walking towards the school. I quickly find a spot beside him.<p>

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I did. Elena, I don't have time for games today. I am seriously worried about Lilly and everything going on about that. You getting mad at me and then asking questions you already know-"

_I kiss him._

Of course we're at the back of the school, where only the stoners hang out; but even they aren't here today.

I lightly twirl my fingers into his hair and pull him closer. He drops each and every text book he's holding onto so his arms can find their way around my skinny waist. His animalistic side comes out as he pushes my back against the brick wall and his tongue lightly skims over my lips, begging for entrance. I'm about to grant him entrance when a voice snaps us both out of our passionate embrace.

"I wonder where she is. I mean, she's missed about three days in a row now," I look up to see Stefan and Bonnie walking together. Bonnie is texting on her cell while listening to Stefan. I applaud her for multi-tasking.

"She'll probably be here today or tomorrow. Maybe she's not feeling well."

"Isn't she with you though?" Stefan asks her.

Shit.

Stefan's going to find out I'm not with Bonnie and Bonnie's going to find out I'm not with Stefan. I'll be questioned later.

"No. She told me that she was staying with you." Bonnie responds, looking up from her cell phone. Klaus hasn't even noticed yet because his tongue and lips are making their way down my neck.

I playfully slap him and point to them. He pulls away reluctantly as the two of us stand together watching them talk.

Stefan mutters something I can't here and Bonnie nods. Then they both walk off to class. Klaus stands there for a moment, no expression covering his face.

"Why can't they just leave you alone?"

"Because they're my friends?" I respond. Klaus shrugs carelessly and picks up his books. I shake my head. Sometimes this hybrid can be on the stupid side.

* * *

><p>"Looks like some has a bad girl side." Klaus mumbles as we're walk to class together. I turn to him and smile cheekily.<p>

"Is that a bad thing?" I whisper temptingly, letting my hand slide into his. He pulls back.

"At school? Definitely. In my bedroom? Hell to the no." I laugh childishly. When I hear a toe tapping behind us. We both turn to see the person we both don't want to see the most.

Lilly smiles, "I can't be outdone, Elena."

I crinkly my nose then smirk, "You just were, if I'm correct."

Klaus stands behind me, watching the girlish fight. Lilly stares at Klaus for a moment, a thoughtful look on her heart shaped face. "She'll never make you happy."

Klaus cocks his head to the side, "She won't?" He's playing games again.

"No." Lilly says flatly, examining her nails. Klaus' hands ball into fist.

"She already has..."

"Oh?" Lilly laughs, "she has?"

"Lilly?" Klaus says boringly.

"Yes, Klaus?"

"Lilly?" Klaus whisper sexily, rubbing his thumb over her face.

"Yes, Klaus?" She basically begs him.

"Go to hell," and with that, we both leave her standing in the hallway. Dumbstruck and outdone.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?"<p>

Klaus turns to me from the book he's reading. He turns his head to the side and start stroking my cheek.

"Not at you," he whisper lovingly. I lay down beside him on the bed.

"In general?"

"A little. Just a little. I'm more upset than angry though. Lilly's taking a toll on me. It's hard to keep up with all of her games. Even though that's my specialty."

"Hmm." I whisper into his chest. Klaus puts his book on the side table and wraps his arms tight around me.

He looks down at me, "How was school today?"

"So you don't have tabs on me?" I ask with a small giggle, "It was fine. Stefan was a jerk."

"Did he ask you where you were?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I told him I was with Caroline."

Klaus chuckles, "We're just going down the Elena friend list, aren't we?"

"Yes." I whisper into his ear as I sit up. He sits up beside me and starts kissing down my neck. I'm starting to think I want more. More of him. More of his touch.

And I want him to know that.

But I don't want to tell him.

I lightly slip off my sweater along with his shirt. Klaus presses a little harder against me and slides my shirt off, leaving me in my black lacy bra and jeans which I stole from Becca's closet when we went back there after school today.

Klaus runs his fingers gently over every curve my body posseses. His lips leave my mouth to find my stomach and so on. A flick of his tongue sends chills all over me.

This is what I call true pleasure.

* * *

><p>Awhile later, the two of us are laying in bed; Klaus still on top of me and me moaning beneath him. Finally, Klaus lets up and rolls off of me. Then he turns on his side to me.<p>

"So?"

"What?" I ask him.

"That was my first time being a hybrid."

I clutch at the covers, "You did extremely well." I giggle.

Klaus plants a kiss on my cheek, "Did I? I hope that's not the last time I get to try with you."

I find myself shivering. Either out of pleasure or being cold. Either way Klaus reaches for me and pulls me to his half naked body. I gratefully bury myself into his warm chest.

"Elena, I think I love you."

"What do you mean think?" I ask him quietly, trying not to wake Elijah or Dirk. But considering all the noise Klaus and I just made, they're both probably awake.

He chuckles, "Elena, I love you."

"Just say the three words again,"

"I love you."

I smile to myself and at him, "I _think_ I love you too."

Klaus pulls me in tighter and kisses my shoulder, "Hmm, it's good enough for me."

* * *

><p>So there we go! Another chapter of The Wolf. And awww, Klena moments! I have two questions for everyone.<p>

1 - Was I good at writing the Klena scene?

2 - Should I write more?

Well, I guess I'll see the answers and **my lovely fang fans** at the next update. And I'll see **my** **AWESOME FANG FANS** at the **REVIEW** **BOX** :) Loveeee you!

_i love you guys until the world ends, xoxo Olivia_


	15. Chapter 15

_Show stopping at the latest spot_…Oh sorry, just singing by myself over here in Canada XD

So here is another chapter of The Wolf, which I hope still makes everyone's favorite story list! Hehe, let's make a toast to a good story!

_*clinks two water bottles*_ Because that's how cool I am XD

Disclaimer: I wish, but I still don't own the Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Klaus pulls me in tighter and kisses my shoulder, "Hmm, it's good enough for me."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 - Garden of Shadows<span>

I woke up the next morning, absolutely content. Klaus was sleeping softly beside me, one of his hands tangled with mine while the other lay on his muscular chest. I run a finger over it, feeling his abs.

I giggle to myself, throwing my gaze to the window which is stained by the rain. I slide out from the warmth of blankets and Klaus, and runs two fingers over the cool glass. It feels refreshing from a night of such heat.

I turn to him, thoughts swirling about in my mind. _How many other girls had Klaus been with? Did Klaus ever love someone else?_

I check the calendar and thankfully see it's Saturday. It'll be nice having another break from the hell I call school. I sit back on the bed, running a hair brush through my knotted hair.

"Might as well leave it messy. After all, it's just you and I for the day."

I gasp out of sheer fear and turn around. Klaus is sitting up, running his fingers through his own soft, curly blonde hair. I smile warmly and push him back down again.

"You scared me." I whisper, taking his face in my hands. I kiss it all over and then retreat reluctantly.

He chuckles, "I scare a lot of people, darling."

"Hmm, so what did you say? It's just you and I today?" I ask him curiously, want spreading through me. One full day with just Klaus? Sounds like my own personal heaven.

"Yes," he murmurs against my stomach which he is now attacking with kisses. "You and I. One full day."

"W-what do you have planned?" I stutter, feeling Klaus' lips grow more fiery and passionate. I don't know where he's taking this, but I have a good idea.

"Hmm, I think you know," he winks, his hands feeling up my back. I moan in delight and push him back.

"I need a shower first."

"Perfect, I'll accompany you." Klaus laughs suggestively. I hit his toned arm playfully, but I really end up hurting myself.

"I meant by myself," I take in his sad expression, "I don't want to be all greasy when I return to bed."

"Mmm," he mumbles against my back which he is now showering with kisses. I feel a flick of his tongue and it's enough to make me moan…_again_.

"Klaus!" I hiss, trying to get him to stop. But when Klaus wants, he _really_ wants.

"Fine! I'll let up, but maybe you'll really have to work to get me back." He winks, twining his fingers into my ratty hair.

"Okay," I whisper, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Oh god, it's not just him playing with me anymore.

I get off the creaky, old, blue bed and grab a white and black striped towel off the rickety shelves. I hear Klaus chuckling darkly as he watches _Two and A Half Men_. I shake my head and strip myself down.

By the time I realize I haven't closed the door, I hear Klaus snickering. "Bloody hell, you're hot."

"Klaus!"

"Sorry, sorry; looking away. Rewind, rewind!" He mocks, flipping the channel to _Toddlers and Tiaras_.

I gracefully bounce into the shower, letting the scalding hot water burn me. I wash my hair thoroughly and shave my legs with gel that smells like mangos and peaches. I love showers. They ease my tension.

"I find you another way to ease me!" I hear Klaus holler after picking through my thoughts.

I shake my head. "Always the bad boy!"

"Always the hot school girl!" He calls back. I smile in delight and press my back to the cool brown tiled wall.

I'm in love.

Like, really in love.

And with Klaus.

The hybrid everyone should be afraid of.

* * *

><p>I get out of the shower ten minutes later, eager to see Klaus' face again. But when I return into our bedroom, it's not his face that I see.<p>

"Hi, Elena."

I gasp when I see her. Her blonde hair is curled today, and her eyes are clouded by black mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. She almost looks like a raccoon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her curiously, getting ready to yell for Klaus.

"I came with back up, Elena." She drawls, twirling her fingers as if to check behind me. When I turn around there's a girl who looks like Bonnie…

"Lucy!" I cry, running to hug her. But she wretches me off and I fall against the wall.

"Elena, I want Klaus. And I can go to lots of extremities to get him." Lilly smiles creepily. I gulp.

"Lucy, tell her what we're doing!" Lilly snaps, examining her pink painted nails.

"Yes, Lillian." Lilly gives her a sharp look, "Sorry, Lilly."

Lucy turns to me, "We're going to put Lilly in your body. And then you'll be in hers."

Lilly smirks, "Good plan, eh?"

I stare at both of them as Lilly stands beside me. We're not much different in height or size, but personality? She's explosive and I'm normal.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask her, eyes skimming the floor.

"Because I want him. A lot more than you do." Lilly hisses, eyes scanning me.

"OW!" I cry just the same as Lilly. Lucy comes and stands over us. Mumbling some witchy words and then we both stop screaming.

"You said it was only going to hurt Elena!" Lilly shrieked in pain. The pain was still lacing through our bodies, but the screaming was taken away by Lucy. Lucy shook her head at us.

"I can't let you harm anyone, Lillian."

Lilly looked up at her with anger, "I'm going to kill you faster than I 'killed' myself."

I just lay there, shock and fear running around my body as I think: _What?_

Lucy made the pain grow bigger for both of us, "No. I'm not letting you do this anymore. You need help. And I'm giving it to you."

"But then why are you hurting me?" I questioned her. Lucy bent down and pushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Because. You're obviously going to do what Lilly does." Lucy sneers, standing back up. Lilly shakes her head.

"Why? I would never. I promise!" I exclaim, trying to sit up. But the pain is too much.

Lucy sighs, "It's only natural."

"Why!" Lilly demands, pushing at herself to get up. But her pain is far worse than mine. And I feel bad for her.

"Because you two are sisters."

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

"Why did Elena say she would meet me here if she's not here?" I ask myself in confusion as I look around the empty park.

"Klaus?"

"Elena?"

"No, it's Lucy."

"Oh hey!" I smile brightly at her, "Have you seen Elena?"

"Um, no. Sorry," Lucy tells me, sitting on the bench with me.

"Weird. She told me she'd meet me here…and well, she's not here." I whisper. Did she run away? Would she run away? She told me she loved me…

Lucy stands again, "I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks." I mumble, eyes growing wide as I search for her.

But I swear I saw the faintest smile on Lucy's lips.

* * *

><p><em><span>Elena's POV<span>_

"Elena, wake up." I hear someone tell me. I yawn in happiness, thinking it's Klaus.

"Klaus?" I ask dreamily, wanting to pull him into me.

I hear a scoff, "You wish. It's Lilly."

"What? Why!" But then everything comes rushing back. Lucy telling us that we would hurt people, telling us that we were…sisters.

Lilly shakes her head, "Listen, we need to get out."

"Why? Where are we?" I ask sadly, looking around to see we're in a cell. Lilly is tied to one gate and I'm tied to the other.

"We're tied up?" I ask her obliviously. She rolls her eyes and looks around again.

"Does Klaus have a tracker on you?" Lilly whispers.

I shake my head, "No."

"Damn it. How the hell are we supposed to get out?"

_"You're not."_

We both turn our heads to see Lucy, who is standing against a wall and staring at us.

"The time's come to play."

We both look at each other, fear coursing through my eyes and anger coursing through hers. Maybe Lilly isn't one to get scared.

Lilly purses her lips, "So you just keep us here forever?"

Lucy laughs, "We're going to kill you."

"WHAT?" I screech. Lucy smiles lightly and Lilly just glares.

"I'll be back later. Try not to get into trouble!" Lucy jokes, walking out the door.

Lilly turns her gaze on me, "I should tell you what's going on."

"Please."

"Elena…we're not supposed to be here." Lilly starts, "We're from the future."

I gasp, "What? The future?"

"Yes. You and I are sisters from the future. I came back to the past to find something that would help us, but Klaus found me and I couldn't get back. Once I did leave, I found out you had fled and went to the past."

She goes on, "I came back to get you, when I found out Klaus fell in love with you. I was blindsided by that, so I couldn't concentrate on returning to the future with you."

"Oh."

"Lucy is a witch from the future sent to hunt us. Once she found me, I forgot about her, so she pretended to help me. And she waited for the moment we were together."

"Erm…why are they trying to kill us? What did we do?"

"In the future, there are more vampires than humans. We were slaves to an all time powerful vampire named Jonathan. I ran from him the first time I got the chance, promising to come get you later. But instead you fled by yourself, when you had the chance. We never could get back together."

"So…why are they killing us? Wouldn't they just bring us back to Jonathan?"

"That's what I said. But apparently, since we fled, tons of humans have been leaving, running away. And the past is becoming over populated. If they kill us, everyone will see what happens if you run."

I silently weep. I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't want to die! Let alone be a slave in the future…

"How do we get out?" I blurt out, Lilly snapping towards me. I see she broke her ropes while I was thinking.

"We have to be fast." Lilly mutters, quickly untying my ropes and helping me up.

"Go through the gate!" I hiss when she bee lines for the door. Lilly comes running back and pushes on the wrought iron gate.

The two of us start running through a long, narrow passage way. I start breathing heavily and Lilly just keeps running.

"L-Lilly! I'm running out of breath!"

"We don't have enough time to stop! We need to keep going! Elena, this is our only chance." Lilly says, taking my face in her hands.

"Run with me. I promise your safety." Lilly whispers, wrapping her skinny, pale arms around me.

"Okay, I'll run." I mumble, taking her hand and running beside her.

We run a little longer until we reach the outside world again. I take in a breath thinking it's my last one, which it could be.

"It's the garden." Lilly says fascinated.

"What garden?"

"This is the garden of shadows."

I stare at her, confused.

_"This is where they kill us."_

* * *

><p>Holy cows, talking about an epic, heart wrenching story. <strong>Is anyone liking Lilly? Please answer that question!<strong> But anyways, the story is going really good and still has a lot of life. :) Who can't wait for chapter 16?

_**Me XD**_

**Oh, who has any guesses for what will happen to Lilly and Elena?**

Loveeeeeeee youuuuuu! ~ Olivia

(P.S. Meet you at the review box!)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Alright, here is the new chapter for The Wolf. But there are some things I'd like to confirm/fix. Everything will be explained in the chapter. All questions will be answered.

Read on, fang fans! XD

And also, I've stopped writing _Obsession_, but I am writing a new vampire novel called _P.E.T_. **If you want the summary, message me or tell me in the reviews**! Promise it's good :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: I stare at her, confused. "This is where they kill us."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 - Sweet Sorrow<span>

"What?" I hiss in a low tone. Lilly presses her small finger to lip in protest and hunches down. I follow her action.

"In the future, this is where they kill slaves." Lilly explains, her eyes making their way through the garden.

I sniffle, "Lilly, what's going to happen to me?"

"Stop that. Nothing. I won't let them hurt you. I promise. It's my fault anyhow; if I would have gotten over Klaus…" Lilly trails off. I touch her shoulder lightly.

"How would you know Klaus if we were from the future?" I ask her, my voice cautious of our surroundings. Even though I see no one, there could very well be cameras.

Without answering my question, Lilly smirks deviously as she sees a guard pass us and into the building, "Let's get thought the gate. We'll be safe."

"Okay," I whisper. But right before I stand up, she pushes me down.

"I'll go first and then I'll wave to you to let you know it's okay." Lilly tells me as she starts walking slowly and cautiously around the garden.

Is Lilly really telling the truth? I think. Am I really her sister and am I really from the future? If I am, why don't I remember anything?

Lilly ducks down behind a blueberry bush when someone walks in. I scream quietly, but a hand covers my mouth.

I scream again, this time louder, but still nothing. I bite down and I hear a curse.

"Elena, don't!" I know that voice. I wish it was Klaus' voice, but it's someone I can still trust.

"Elijah?" I ask. I hear a hmm-mm and a feel a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go!" He whispers, picking me up off the ground and throwing me onto his back.

"Wait! Lilly's back there!" I tell him, throwing my gaze over my shoulder where I see Lilly.

"Why would you save her?" Elijah demands. "She's the enemy."

"She told me that her and I are from the future and she's my sister," I say nervously. Elijah strokes my hair intently and shakes his head.

"She's lying, Elena. She would never be the sister to such an extraordinary girl. To such a sweet and lovely girl."

I glare, "What if she is?"

"She's not. Think about it, you grew up here. If she said you ran away as a slave, you were most likely older. Seventeen and such," Elijah whispers, pulling me through the garden.

"I guess…but then why is Lucy hunting me?" I ask him, my voice cracking. My frail, cold body is flailing in racks of nerves.

"I honestly don't know, but when we return, Klaus will know most likely. Come," Elijah says, dropping me to the ground in a standing position. He extends his pale hand.

I turn my eyes back to Lilly who is looking at me with fragile, scared eyes. I can't trust her. She _has_ to be lying.

So I don't let my guard down.

Which means, I leave her.

Leave her to _die_.

* * *

><p>"You think Klaus is worried about me?" I ask when Elijah and I are almost at Dirk's house. Elijah smiles gently at me.<p>

"He's most likely worried, yes. Probably more worried than he's ever been. I mean, you're his everything," Elijah chuckles, opening the front door. I run up the stairs and into the living room where I see Dirk.

And my mother.

"Isobel," I gasp. Isobel turns her gaze up in surprise. She smiles warmly, but there's a tinge of malice in it.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel says as she takes me in her cold, frail arms. I pull back and stare at Dirk.

"Where's Klaus?"

"That's the thing-" He starts. But Isobel cuts him off.

"We don't really know."

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

I stand at the edge of the field with Lucy, looking on as they tie Lilly to a board. I shake my head.

"Why are you killing Lilly? I was going to do that…but I have a reason…why are you killing her?" I ask Lucy. Lucy just gives me a frail smile.

"It was our plan to get Lilly and Elena together. We had a vampire compel Lilly into thinking Elena was her long lost sister from the future so she would take pity and come get her…we needed Lilly to be vulnerable…since Lilly isn't human." Lucy explains rather quickly as I process. Lilly isn't human? Then what the hell is she?

"Lilly's a demon sent from hell to destroy the world. Lilly never wanted you. She needed to have babies with a vampire to keep the linage going. And in this world, there's a growing number of demons we need to destroy. But Lilly was one of the strongest," she says, tossing some workers a long rope. I smile devilishly.

"So what can I do to help? You are a close friend of mine, Lucy." I state, walking with her. She starts a fire.

"You can help catch and kill them. You already did a fabulous job with her, and I thank you for that."

"Welcome. So I catch and kill?"

"Yes. I'll alert you every time a demon enters Mystic Falls. But for now, you can rest easy and tell Elena everything was a lie. And please tell Elijah and Dirk to help."

I sigh, "Should I tell Elena about the demons?"

"Sure. But she can't help kill or catch, alright? It's too dangerous…maybe it would be better if you returned her home."

I gape, "I can't! I love her!"

"If you really love her, let her go. Klaus, it's too dangerous to have her around you when you need to be focused on catching and killing," Lucy says sternly, wagging her finger at me.

"But I was going to ask her to marry me." I whisper, but Lucy hears, "I can't let her go."

"That's your choice. But you know how dangerous this is and you know how has she can die now…it's your choice."

"Alright…I should get going. Until next time," I whisper sadly, feeling tears gathering in my eyes.

"Bye, Klaus." Lucy syas, checking something off her clip board. I turn to Lilly who has a giant smirk. She knows she's dying, but she knows she destroyed a world.

Mine.

Because I'm on my way to telling Elena good bye.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

"He won't answer his cell," Elijah says when he walks back into the kitchen with Isobel and Dirk.

"Is she staying here?" I ask Dirk who has his hand linked with my mother's. He nods slowly.

"Isobel and I are going to go grab more food for you. We'll be back later." Dirk smiles warmly at me. I watch them both angrily as they leave the house.

Elijah sighs, "Is it okay if I go have a quick shower? That garden was dirty-y-y!" He sings. I nod gently and smile.

I hope Klaus is okay, I think. I feel tears falling down my face; the salty, clear liquid entering my mouth.

He's not okay, is my first thought. Someone caught him and told him to get me. But he told them he loved me to much so they killed him…

Elena, stop! I yell at myself. When I hear the front door open slowly.

I about to list off things I need Dirk to get for me, but it's not Dirk. Or Isobel.

It's my Klaus.

"Klaus!" I breathe sharply as I rise from the chair and throw my arms around him.

"Elena," he sighs deeply and inhales my scent. "I love you."

"I love you too! Oh, I was so worried." I smile, nuzzling my head into his shoulder.

_I want this to last forever._

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

_I want this to last forever._

As I read her thoughts, my whole world comes breaking down. I need to keep her safe; away from the danger. I need to do this. I need to break both of our hearts.

"Elena, we have to have a talk." I whisper gently in her ear, stroking her soft, brown hair that I'm going to miss so much.

"Okay!" she says bouncily as we take a seat on the couch. I take her hands in mine.

"Elena, everything Lilly said was a lie that was compelled into her mind." I start. I feel like the conversation will go on forever. And I want it to.

I don't want to let her go.

But it's best for both of us.

"Oh," she says, stroking my hand lovingly. "I knew it couldn't be true."

I smile, "She's also a demon sent from hell to make a line of demons. That's why she wanted to have kids with me."

"Oh, thank god! I was kinda freaked out by her…I guess that makes more sense."

I chuckle, "Elena, I've been hired to help kill demons."

"Well, as long as you're safe, I'm okay with it. Just remember me sometimes." She laughs and I feel the salty tears building in my ocean blue eyes. I'll remember everyday of forever.

Come on, Klaus! I tell myself. Take a step back to remember where you are…who you are…and what you're giving up.

I gulp, "Elena, it's going to be very dangerous…"

"It's okay. As long as you and I can spend each and every night together."

"It's not like that, Elena…I can't have you being around such danger," I feel the first tear drop. Elena stares at me with confusion as more tears start falling down. God, I haven't cried like this since I was turned.

"So what are you saying?" she asks me, the fear building in her voice. I bite my lip and feel more tears falling. I could cry a river for her.

I could, and would, do anything for her.

"That we…can't…b-be…together." I sob. Elena's eyes become wide with shock and surprise as more tears start falling down my face. I half expect her to slap me and leave but she just sits with me and rubs my back.

"Klaus-"

"Elena, I'm so sorry. This isn't how I want it to be! I want to stay with you. I love you, Elena! I can't do this, I can't leave you!" I scream, tears making my voice jumbled and scrambled.

"Klaus, this is what we both need. You need to kill the demons. I need to be safe. This is our only chance."

I stare at her; she's supposed to be crying and I'm supposed to be comforting her. Not the other way around.

"But, Elena. We love each other."

"Oh, Klaus. I love you so much. I love you until the world ends, probably more than that. But this is our only hope." She says, wrapping her skinny arms around my neck and letting her lips touch mine.

I haven't felt such sorrow.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," I whisper in her ear.

Elena gets off the couch, a single tear running down her perfect face. "Good bye, Klaus."

* * *

><p>Awwwwwwww :3 Oh my god, I cried like a baby when I was writing this. Mostly because of three songs I was listening to. I'll list them and please listen to one while reading this chapter.<p>

Noooooo! Klaus and Elena are over? Why did Klaus give up so easily? And Lilly's a demon? Whoa, this story has it going on!

Alright prediction time ~

1 ~ Will Klaus go to get Elena back?

2 ~ What's going to happen to Elijah?

3 ~ Will Elena fall for Stefan or Damon?

Tell me in the reviews. And here are the three songs I was listening to:

~ Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

~ Intro - The XX

~ Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri

They really just helped me with all the emotion. I hope people cry, then I'll know I did a good job! I cried…:"(

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	17. Chapter 17

So after one full week of emotional (terrifying for me XD) suspense, here it is. Another chapter for The Wolf! Woo! I hope everyone loves it :)

Oh! Get ready for some **EVIL** Klaus ;)

Disclaimer: I-I-I don't own the Vampire Diaries :'(

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Elena gets off the couch, a single tear running down her perfect face. "Good bye, Klaus."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 - Return (Part 1)<span>

_Klaus' POV (Yay!)_

I sit on my bed, thinking of everything. Elijah and I were told we could return home now that Lilly was gone. But Dirk left with Isobel for Washington. Maybe he wants to meet Edward Cullen like all the other fan girls.

_I miss Elena._

I tear open another blood bag and I sink my teeth into it again. I don't want to sit around listening to crap music and eating chocolate.

_I want to be Klaus again._

I want to be myself. Not the good boy I pretended to be.

I shake my head; maybe it was love that made us stupid. I can't believe I broke my own rule! Love is a vampire's greatest weakness…hadn't I told Elijah that when he fell in love with Katerina?

"Katerina…" I whisper to myself. I wonder how she's doing.

I heard a soft knock on my door and every little part of me lit up with hope that it was Elena.

"Damn," I say when Elijah strides in. He purses his lips and sits in the green leather arm chair.

"Sorry if I'm not your first choice…but I want to help you, Klaus." Elijah smiled, taking a small bell from his pocket.

I furrowed my brow, "I don't want your pity and sympathy!"

"I'm not here to give you that," Elijah smirked mischievously. I cocked my head in confusion.

Tauntingly, Elijah rang the silver bell. And very seductively, a small, frail girl with brown hair walked in. She had a look of pleasure covering her face.

"Elijah? Who's this?" I ask him, my mind spinning.

Elijah stands up and walks over to her, simply sweeping her thin hair to the side. "This is Jessica. She's hear for you."

I glare, "As in…blood?"

"As in whatever you want," Elijah said, lowering his lips, "If you don't want her, I'd be happy to fulfill your position."

I slip off the bed and touch her shivering arm, "Shh."

Elijah smiles, "So?"

I place my lips of her neck, "Thank you,_ brother_."

And slowly, very slowly, Elijah's lip form a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

"Elena!" Damon screams when he opens the door the next morning. Apparently since I missed so much school, everyone has made a rumor of me being kidnapped. Which is a very twisted way, I was.

I throw my arms around his neck in love, "Damon,"

He breathes slowly, letting every sense tingle with joy, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too. But not like that!" We both laugh as I walk into the living room. A surprised Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan sit and lay there.

"Elena!" Bonnie yells, throwing a pillow a Damon so she can hug me. I smile lightly.

"Hi, Bon."

"Care," I smile sweetly after, feeling her arms wrap around me.

"Why don't you go unpack? I mean…Jenna…" Stefan says, his gaze falling to the floor.

"I know she died. I heard." I mutter, thinking of the night Klaus told me Jenna had been killed by Katherine. That Katherine.

"Where's Katherine?" I ask after having thoughts on her. Stefan and Damon look at each other awkwardly.

"We have no idea why, but Klaus called upon her. She left Mystic Falls to find him," Stefan smiles, taking my hand and leading me to the couch. Which is still stained with Damon's peanut butter sandwich.

"Oh," I say disappointed. Klaus must need someone now that I'm gone…

Damon smirks, "Let's get ready and go for dinner! Elena, go freshen up with Care and Bon, I'll make reservations with Stefanie over here."

Stefan smiles at me, "I love you, honey."

"Hmm-mm." I'm never going to love him again. How can I after meeting the man of my dreams?

_I can't!_

Caroline pulls me upstairs with Bonnie and the both wait for me while I shower.

The hot water feels good pushing down my bare back. I've actually never felt so good.

Except with Klaus.

_Ugh! Stop thinking of him, Elena! You need to be safe and leaving him was the only way!_

I get out shortly after, wrapping a fluffy white towel around me. Caroline does my makeup while Bonnie picks out a sleek, black dress. (A/N: Picture on my profile!)

I hear Damon and Stefan calling for us. Which means I have to face my first dinner without Klaus…

This is not going to be an easy process.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus's POV<em>

After sucking the girl completely dry, Elijah and I head out for a real dinner. Though I don't know why, since we are both vampires.

"Why are we going out for dinner?" I asked him as he pulled childishly on my arm.

"Because you and I need some brotherly bonding," he rolled his eyes, "Get in the car."

"Okay, okay!" I laughed as he started pushing me. Elijah was alright sometimes. And maybe this is what I needed.

Maybe I needed Elijah to get over Elena.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the restaurant thirty minutes later. Elijah compelled his way in quickly and we soon got a maple wood table covered with a sheer, white silk table cloth. All in all, this place suited me well.<p>

"Elijah, thank you." I said, picking up my fork at picking a piece of lettuce. He stared at me wide eyed.

"For?"

"For helping me get over Elena." I smiled, "It's really nice. And maybe, just maybe, we're okay."

Elijah gaped, "You know, that means a lot to me…but I hope what I tell you next doesn't ruin it."

I chuckle, "What could ruin it?"

"Um, Elenajustwalkedin." Elijah mumbles, not letting me catch one word. When I ask him what it is, he tells me to turn around.

And when I turn around I regret it.

Because the first person I lock eyes with?

Is Elena Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that was shot! But it says part one! Next chapter will be longer!<p>

Review for the next chapter!

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, okay! Stop getting mad at me for not putting the second part up! XD Hehe, so three things that will be in this chapter:

- An angry Stefan (which really isn't that scary…XD)

- Klaus and Elena talk (:3)

- Elijah and Caroline…(won't say anything!)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries today :)

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Because the first person I lock eyes with? Is Elena Gilbert.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 - The Return (Part 2)<span>

"Shit!" I curse, throwing my fork and Elijah's under the table. Elijah gives me a really? Look and meets me under the table.

"What the hell am I going to do? Elena is here!" I breathe, stabbing my fork at the ground a hundred times.

"You tell me, because this is going to be super awkward." Elijah gets out from under the table even though I stay.

I feel something gooey and plastic stick in my hair, "Ew, bubble gum…"

Elijah says, "Klaus? Elena and her friends are at the table in front of us. Elena, Damon and Bonnie will be able to see you."

I get out from the table and make sure not to turn, "Does she look pretty?" Oh, how I miss my Elena!

"Extremely," Elijah drools, "But she's yours!"

I stab my fork into a tomato, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"

"Klaus! You're a powerful hybrid, you won't die!" Elijah whispers in a husky tone. I shake my head over and over again.

"Pinch me!" I yell sarcastically. I start pinching myself, but I am not waking up from this nightmare.

"Oh no, Damon just saw me!" Elijah says in a panic voice. I look over my shoulder to see Damon staring at Elijah and I.

"Fu-"

"No! Shh, maybe if we don't say anything, he won't alert the others!" Elijah mumbles.

"I am so screwed," I whisper to myself, trying to make the idea go through my head. Instead the idea won't pop up, because one thing is tugging at me.

Does Elena miss me? What if she does and wants to see me like I want to see her?

I bite my lip, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll just sit here like an idiot," Elijah smirks devilishly, "Hurry back, brother."

I scurry from the table, trying to get as far away as possible. I pass many pretty waiters, but I'll I can see is Elena's face.

Ugh, stop! I yell at myself. She can't come back! She'll get hurt!

I bolt into the bathroom, waiting for the two teenagers to leave. And when they just sit there smoking, I take their necks and snap!

Pop goes the weasel…

Oh my lord, I'm going crazy!

"You're here," When I hear her voice, my heart aches and breaks. I want to touch her as much as I want to yell at her. But she's my dream, my life, my everything.

"Elena," I breathe rapidly. This girl has me bending over backwards for her.

"Klaus." She says simply. I turn towards her and my, she looks amazing.

"I miss you," I tell her, taking one of her hands. And to my surprise, she doesn't pull away. She stands there, a smile forming on her face.

"I miss you too. Even though it's only been a day," She wraps her arms around me and I couldn't be happier. I really just want to stay like this; with her.

"Don't let me go," I whimper childishly, a few tears leaving their home in my eyes. But Elena can only see that as love and not being pathetic.

"I won't," she whispers in my ear, pulling tighter.

I won't ever make the mistake of leaving her again.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah's POV (WTF)<em>

I play with some tomatoes and croutons on my plate and soon fall bored. Where is Klaus? It's not like he actually goes to the bathroom…

I see Stefan and Damon walk outside to talk and I watch as Bonnie goes to the bathroom. Leaving Caroline and I in a stare down.

"Hi, Elijah." She smiles lightly, waving cheerily at me.

"Hello, Caroline," I say, my eyes falling to the table. I start smoothing the bumps and folds of the cloth, but then Caroline slips into the seat in front of me where Klaus should be.

"Klaus is here with you…weird, Elena couldn't take her eyes off him. Maybe she's just really scared of him…" Caroline goes on, but I can't keep up. She's so fast…

"Anyways!" She booms, "I'm happy to see you."

"Why?" I question, confusion clouding my face. Wasn't I the one who set my brother free the night we almost killed him?

"Well…the truth is, I always found you really…cool. You're so wise and kind!" She exclaims happily. I love her compliments. She really is the sweetheart Elena told me about.

I smile, "Well, thank you, Caroline."

"No problem!" She cheers, clinking her glass of ice tea with mine.

I like Caroline, I really do. Maybe her and I could be friends…

* * *

><p><em>Stefan's POV (:|)<em>

"Klaus and Elijah are here? That seems stupid…" Damon says, taking out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, sitting on the cedar wood bench. Damon shrugs carelessly.

"Calling Alaric, what else?" Damon smirks, "He can join this fun evening."

"Wait…did ever occur to you about who took Elena?" I ask Damon. For a moment, he considers it. But then he just shrugs again.

"No, why?"

"What if it was Klaus?"

Damon's eyes grow wide, "It would make sense…wait, where is Elena now?"

I take a look through the glass doors to see that everyone is gone from our table, "I don't see-"

"Alaric? Hey! Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come join us for dinner? Yeah…hmm-mm…um, well I miss you! We never hang out! Okay, see you in fifteen minutes!" Damon snaps his cell phone shut and laughs.

"He's so funny!" I walk with Damon back into the restaurant.

"We need to find her," I say, my eyes grazing the room for Elena.

Damon puckers his lips, "Who?"

I roll my eyes and drag him along. Sometimes, Damon is a real idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus' POV<em>

"Elena, I was a fool to try and rid you of me." I confess, pulling against her tighter. We're both slow dancing in the bathroom while listening to Come Back When You Can by Barcelona.

Elena throws her head back in joy, "You were."

"Elena, I never want to let you go. I can't see my life any other way. Elijah brought me a girl for…pleasure, but I only took her blood. The other part, I could not see to. Because of you, my little darling." I tell her. I want to tell her everything; how I grew to hate Elijah, why I'm such a bitch to people and why I love her. I want to tell her every single thing.

Elena kisses my cheek, "Just hold my hand, Klaus. Just…love me."

"I think I can do that," I laugh, pushing one hand into hers while the other occupies her waist.

Elena grips my shoulder romantically, "Tell me how much you love me."

"I love you…more than a vampire loves blood."

She shakes her head and giggles, "Klaus…how are we going to make this work? If you're hunting demons…and I need to finish school…"

"Well, you'll stay at your house with Jeremy and Alaric and I'll come to you every night after work. But we both have to promise each other something," I explain. We can make this work.

"What's that?"

"That we will both me paranoid so we can be safe," I tell her sternly, locking my loving blue eyes with her caring brown ones.

"I promise I won't talk to strangers." She pledges sarcastically. I wag my finger at her.

"Elena-"

"Okay, I'll be a good girl!" She exclaims, her fingers crawling up my arm, "Unless you don't want me to be."

I bite my lips in lust, "Oh, Elena. Don't tempt me."

"Why not? Klaus, one day apart is too long…I need you and your touch. I am yours." She whispers seductively in my ear, shrugging off her sweaters.

"In the men's bathroom…at a restaurant…where anyone can walk in." I chuckle, "Not the best place."

"Well," Slowly, Elena turns around and lifts up her hair, revealing the zipper to her dress, "Do you want it or not?"

"Of course I want it."

"Then," she starts the zipper for me, "Show me…by finishing off the zipper."

I breathe slowly, "Not right here…"

"Okay," she frowns, doing the zipper up. I frown to myself.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?" I can hear the sadness lacing in her melodic voice.

I smirk, "I really didn't think you'd fall for my good boy act. Take the dress off…now."

Her whole face brightens at my badass tone, "Thank god! I was worried."

I pull her hair up and tear the dress off, "Unzipping it would be so formal. Tearing on the other hand…very sexy."

She nods, "I agree entirely."

* * *

><p><em>Elijah's POV<em>

"Yes!" Caroline screams when she wins at Tetris on my phone. I laugh at her. I love this girl. She's so adorable.

"I win, oh yes I do!" She says, throwing my phone into my lap, "I beat you seven times now, Lijah."

"Did you just nickname me?"

"Yes, I did." Caroline giggles, taking a sip from my ice tea since hers is all gone.

I take a bite of my gourmet sandwich, "Want some? I see you've finished your burger…"

"Sure!" She exclaims, taking a huge bite from my sandwich. "Sorry, I haven't fed in awhile."

"Want to go right now?" I ask her. A date…with chatty Caroline Forbes.

"I'd love to," She gets off the booth and I pay the waiter. Then the two of walk out, arm in arm, of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

I push up against Klaus; in hopes of making him moan. I want him to tell me how good it feels.

Klaus seductively slams me into the wall, "Say my name."

"K-Klaus!" I whimper, breaking down in his arms. I feel my thighs wrap around his hips as he lifts me up.

"Say it again," he moans, his lips traveling down my shoulder. I moan for the hundredth time in thirty minutes.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!" I scream over and over again. Finally, Klaus lets up and lets me sit on the counter. And to my surprise, no one has come in.

"That was amazing," I breathe shortly. Klaus nods eagerly and starts panting.

"I don't get it, Elena. You're always so shy and gentle when we do it. Tonight, you were an animal." Klaus tells me, sitting beside me. I roll my eyes back in pleasure as our lips meet. Ah, the joys of pleasure.

"I love you, Klaus."

"I love you too, Elena."

We're about to start getting our clothes on, when the door opens. I gasp in surprise. Because the person I really don't want to see is watching Klaus and I; naked.

"Elena." He growls, his eyes scanning me.

"Stefan."

* * *

><p>Snap, crackle, pop! XD Oh my god, I love this chapter. It was a real joy to write. Well, I hope the second part was fast enough for you and I hope everyone is still loving The Wolf. XD<p>

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, I feel like I've been gone foreverrrrrr! Haha, so I posted my new Delena story called _Write Down Every Lie_, has anyone read it? If so, did they like it? I also just finished _Fun on Facebook_ :) Woo!

Disclaimer: _*Too tired to make a funny disclaimer*_ I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p>Previously: "Elena." He growls, his eyes scanning me. <em>"Stefan."<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19 - Staked<span>

"Stefan," Elena choked, her eyes finding Stefan's…which were boiling with anger. I guess it wasn't helping that the two of us weren't clothed.

Stefan's eyes narrowed so much that I couldn't tell their color, "What the hell is going on?"

"Elena and I were-"

"Stop!" Elena hissed, smacking my arm and predicting what came after 'were'. I chuckled slightly before a fist met my face.

"Stefan!" Elena cried out as a bead of blood dribbled down my face from where a cut had formed.

"You're going to regret that!" I hissed, wiping the blood on my boxers. It probably would have been worse if Elena and I were _fully_ naked.

I grabbed Stefan by the shoulders and the two of us flew into the wall. I bit into his neck, sour, icky blood covering my tongue and filling my mouth. I shoved him back. No way in hell I was doing that again.

I heard Elena crying out both of our names. Stefan! Klaus! Stefan! Klaus! It didn't annoy me, but it sure as hell did to Stefan.

Stefan threw me into the wall by surprise and ran to Elena, "Stop!"

Elena whimpered, "Stefan, you're hurting him!"

That is when I got seriously angry.

I didn't have the chance to stop what happened next before it happened. I didn't get to her until after he did it.

_After he slapped her._ Right in the face; her right cheek.

"Bastard!" I screeched, grabbing his neck and throwing him so hard he started bleeding notoriously. I ran to Elena where she had sunk to the floor in pain and was holding her face.

"Elena! Honey, I am so sorry I didn't stop him…" I trailed off because something stabbed me in the side. I looked down to see a stake plunged into my side.

"I'll be taking her back now," Stefan snapped, grabbing Elena by her arm and yanking her up. She yelped in pain.

"Elena!" I screamed, reaching for her. Why did this hurt? I thought only the white ash dagger could kill an Original. So obviously I wasn't dying, but I was wounded.

"Klaus!" I heard her screaming throughout the restaurant. I wondered what people thought as she walked half naked through the restaurant with an angry ex-boyfriend.

I tried to get up, but every nerve in my body was lit up with pain and fire. And I couldn't help but pass out.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah's POV<em>

"Oh, I simply adore that movie!" I exclaimed as Caroline and I walked through the park, simple snow flakes floating down from the sky. I couldn't believe fall had gone by so fast.

She laughed, "You talk like my grandma!"

I smiled lightly, "Want a snow cone?"

"I'd love one!" She giggled, linking our arms together. "Strawberry, please."

I grabbed two snow cones, one strawberry and one blueberry. She delicately licked the icy treat; her pink tongue flicking in and out like a cat's. I smiled delightfully.

"Caroline, are you having a good time with me? Or am I boring?" I asked her, wanting her to tell me the first one.

"Oh, I'm having a wonderful time!" She smiled seductively, "You're pretty fun!"

"Good," I said.

Then, the worst thing happened.

_Awkward. Silence._

For a minute, I thought about apologizing for probably not being the coolest man in the world before she said something.

"Elijah, I think you're cute."

"What?" I said, shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah…" She blushed.

"Well, I think you're beautiful, Caroline." I told her, feeling my cheeks become red and hot. I felt her cold hand touch it to cool it down.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered, embarrassed. When she started to lean in.

I knew what was going on, and I couldn't have been more excited! I really didn't know how she had liked me for so long. Maybe when I was helping them try to kill Klaus. But I didn't get it now. Wouldn't she think of me as a traitor?

I shrugged to myself. I liked Caroline, and she liked me! Woo hoo!

And right before we kissed? My phone buzzed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Caroline smiled lightly and went to go buy another snow cone.

"Help!" I heard Klaus' panicked voice on the other line. "Stefan came in and kidnapped Elena! I need you to come and get me. I have a stake stuck in my side and it's making me feel really heavy…help!" He said again.

"Okay, okay!" I said, looking over at Caroline. "Guess what? I almost kissed Caroline, but then you called!"

"Wow, you finally grew some balls. Now get your ass over here so I can save my _REAL_ girlfriend!" Klaus hung up and I sighed. Always the immature one.

"Listen, Caroline-"

But when I turned to tell her what was going on I didn't see her.

* * *

><p>I got to the restaurant fifteen minutes later, despair and sadness forming inside of me. When I opened the door to the men's room, I saw Klaus sprawled on the floor, playing Brick Breaker on his Iphone.<p>

"What the hell happened?" I saw blood on the floor and his boxers, "What were you doing?"

"Elena," he chuckled, "Elena and I were making out when Stefan walked in on us half naked and-"

"Elena gets that kinky? Wow, you're lucky!" I exclaimed, sitting beside him. Klaus shook his head.

"No, not that. Stefan and I got into a fight and he stabbed me with this. Then he took off with Elena," Klaus said.

"So you want me to help you get the stake out?" I asked him.

"There's no time for that!" Klaus roared, "You need to find Elena and keep her safe. Stefan is angry and unpredictable right now! Please, Elijah. I beg you."

Normally, I would say no because Klaus never really helped. But this was Elena. His lover and one of my best friends. And I wasn't about to let her down.

"Okay!" I screamed, "I'll go! You just try and do something about…that."

He started to pull at the stake, "I'll track you down when I get it out! Go!"

I ran from the restroom, Elena and Klaus both on my mind. I needed to save her. Because if she died? The blood would be on my hands.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV (uh oh)<em>

I glared at Stefan as he locked me into a cage. Who knew why he had this, but he did.

I screamed again, "Damon!"

"He can't hear you," Stefan smirked, "Otherwise, he would have save you along time ago."

"Stefan, please. I love Klaus, not you! And this isn't the way to reform a friendship!"

"Who said I wanted to be friends?" Stefan asked me, scoffing and kicking a rock at me. I felt it pierce into my side.

"Are you going to kill me?" I gulped, feeling fear run through me.

"No, I'm going to torture you, then kill you!" Stefan laughed maniacally. He kicked another rock and it landed on my cheek; opening a small, but burning, cut.

"Ow!" I cried out. I was alone. With Stefan. An angry Stefan. Which once, I wasn't afraid of. But now…

Stefan grabbed a pocket knife and ran it down my thigh, "How does that feel?" He asked crazily, "Is that like the pleasure Klaus gives you?"

I cried again, tears spilling down my face. No one was coming. I was alone. Damon, Elijah….Klaus. I love you, Klaus. Forever.

Stefan went to a closet and pulled out a long, black leather rope, "Know what this is, Elenaaaaaaa?" He drew out my name.

"A whip," I mumbled, fear showing in my eyes.

Stefan nodded slowly and tauntingly, "Yes. And you're about to feel it."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot across me. I looked down at my stomach and chest where red marks and blood had covered. I felt the tears swell up until they all fell out again.

"Stefan, please stop!" I cried out. But he whipped again and again. Until I had counted to fourteen.

Then the door busted open and a very pissed off Elijah entered.

_"Elijah!"_ I yelped, wanting to hug him. He looked me over in disgust and raised Stefan by his neck.

"I'm not giving you another chance, boy. Klaus wouldn't want me to, and for what you did to her? I don't want to either. And trust me, I'm the fair one." Elijah growled, placing his hands correctly and with a swift snap, Stefan was lying dead on the stone floor of the cellar.

"Oh, Elena!" Elijah screamed, running to me and opening the door with a key he found in Stefan's coat pocket. I ran into his arm, his soft, cashmere sweater comforting me.

"Come on, let's get you back to Klaus." Elijah wrapped and arm around my waist and smiled warmly, kissing my forehead. I snuggled deeper, enjoying his warmth.

He saved me because Klaus couldn't.

That, is a true friend and brother.

* * *

><p>I was happy when I saw Klaus being bandaged by one of his many maids when we returned to the mansion. It had been so long…<p>

"Klaus!" I screamed as I ran over to him and jumped on him. Klaus smiled lightly and groaned. I guess I had hit his side.

"Sorry!" I smirked, kissing him. "I'm so happy you're safe!"

"Same to you, my love."

Elijah soon retired after talking to Klaus about what Stefan had done and how Stefan was no longer with us **(A/N: Hurray!).** Then it was just Klaus and me. Klaus eyed me with a sexy smirk, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Sleep," I laughed. I could see the disappointment clouding his usually happy blue eyes, "With you." I saved.

"Awesome!" He laughed, "…but I was actually thinking of…maybe…just cuddling?"

"Awwwwwww!" I exclaimed, snuggling closer. "That is totally okay with me."

And we stayed just like that through the night.

* * *

><p>Bad Stefan!<p>

Cool Elijah!

Sexy Klaus! XD

Good chapter!

**Ding dong, Stefan is dead! Ding dong, he's outta my head! Lol. So I really liked this chapter…did you? O.O**

**ReViEw :D**

**I was listening to this song while writing this chapter. Link is on my profile. Epic battle music. (It really helps the scene when Elijah and Klaus talk in the bathroom and Elijah goes to save Elena)**

Also, this chapter is dedicated to _sarahsmanymen_. I bet everyone would love her story _Promise me This_! :D

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	20. Chapter 20

:D Wow, 200 reviews! That's awesome! :) I'm really happy. Let's try for 300 now! Or not. What ever the fans want…XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Klaus -.-

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Awwwwwww!" I exclaimed, snuggling closer. "That is totally okay with me." And we stayed just like that through the night.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 - Caroline<span>

_Klaus' POV (Yay! Hotness!)_

I stepped out into the morning sun, gentle winds blowing around me and the slight ruffle of leaves filling my ears. Elena was sleeping silently, snoring a little bit too. Which gave Elijah and I time to figure the demon matter out.

I took a sip of the coffee Elijah had picked up for me from _STARBUCKS_, "What matters is that we keep Elena safe…at least that's my priority."

"I know, Klaus. I love Elena too. But it's time I tell you something…" Elijah said quietly, fiddling with his ring finger. "I was researching demons last night…and well, one of our friends is one."

My head spun, "Well? Which one? Who?"

Elijah looked from side to side like we were being watched, "Dirk." He hissed.

"No…you're lying. I've known Dirk for a long time…" I drawled, feeling my cheeks grow hot. There was _no_ way in hell my best friend was against me. We had been together for so long. Ripper and ripper…

"It's true," Elijah sighed heavily, "Dirk is one of them. He let us stay with him because Lilly had contacted him."

I shook my head, "No."

"Yes, Klaus. Your best friend lied to you all these years…which I never have," Elijah breathed sharply, eyes boring into mine.

"Remind yourself that you tried to kill me," I hissed, throwing the coffee into the black garbage bin.

"Remind yourself that I saved you," Elijah sneered, a look of confusion forming in his eyes. "Multiple times."

"Wait," I whispered, eyes growing wide. "_Isobel_…?"

"Is a vampire. I had her flown to Mystic Falls as soon as I found out. She said she knew but Dirk had told her it was nothing serious," Elijah recalled, biting into a vanilla glazed donut.

"Oh…this really isn't my week," I frowned as I stood up. "Listen, I know you and I are going to have to start taking care of these matters…but what about Elena? Will she be able to come with us?"

"Elena's only human, Klaus. She won't be anything but your lover and distraction," Elijah muttered as he stood and took a place beside me and we started to walk.

"Would we leave her here then?" I questioned. As much as I loved Elena, it wasn't safe to be with Elijah and me.

Elijah weighed the options, "No, it's still too dangerous. Dirk could come for her."

"Would we take her home to Mystic Falls? That was my plan. Just leave her in the day and come back at night." I told him, trying to convince him. But there was probably still another reason of why we couldn't let her be alone. "We could always ask Damon for his help."

"Hmm, right after we killed his baby brother? That's a sure fire plan," Elijah snickered. I shook my head.

"Then where?"

"With Caroline and Bonnie?" Elijah suggested. I had forgotten that Elijah had almost kissed Elena's best friend.

"That would work. Okay, let's return and get everything ready." Elijah and I walked together, not another word just the empty sounds of sirens and rain that had started.

Elijah walked into his room and grabbed an old black leather suitcase for himself. I took out my new Adidas sport bag and grabbed one I had for Elena.

When we walked in my room and woke her, she put her hands up in surrender.

"I haven't done anything and you're making me leave? God, Elijah…" I chuckled loudly and Elijah just shook his head disapprovingly. I sat beside her and brought her head to my chest.

"Elijah and I have something to tell you," I started, rubbing circles on her back. I felt her nodding against me. "With the whole demons thing…it would probably be safer for you to stay with Caroline and Bonnie while we did our job."

"But-" her lip quivered and I saw tears building. I shooed Elijah out and she brought her lips to mine, "That means that you and I are apart."

"Only for the day, my lovely. I'll come back every evening." I promised her, linking our hands and fingers. She touched my lips with her finger and smiled warmly.

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes filled with either belief or disbelief. Her emotions were always hard to figure out.

"I promise you, love." I said, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to miss our days together."

She frowned and I saw her trying not to let her tears come out, "But when I go back…what will everyone say? Does anyone know about us?"

"Other than your dead ex boyfriend? Nope," I cheered, reaching for the robe hanging on the edge of our bed. "Get dressed, it's time for packing."

"What about school?" she asked, slipping out from the black silk covers and wrapping herself in a robe.

"It's been cancelled by Damon's compulsion. He just thinks that Stefan disappeared…he doesn't know he's _dead_." I explained, popping on my black jacket. Elena came up behind me and wrapped her slender arms around my waist.

"You're a bitch sometimes, Klaus." She smiled, kissing my nose after reaching the peak of her tippy toes.

"Ah, I know. But I take after my brother," I smirked, jerking a thumb at the wall that connected to Elijah's room. He must really hate us at night…

"Are we gonna have a funeral for Stefan?" Elena asked, her voice on the edge of cracking. I turned her face to me and saw her eyes all red.

"Have you been crying?"

She nodded slowly, one single shimmering tear rolling down her face. I wiped it with my thumb and sat in the armchair.

"Why? Have I upset you?" I asked her, wonder filling my thoughts. Have I done something so bad to make her cry?

"It's just…Stefan…" she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers just like Elijah did.

I kissed her hair and started to tie up my boots, "What he did to you was unforgivable, my love."

"But did it really mean _death_?" she said, her voice rising with every word, "Did Elijah really have to kill him?"

"He was going to kill me!" I struck back, "doesn't that mean a thing to you?"

"Of course it means something to me!" She shouted, "But I have feelings for everyone, Klaus!"

"Elena, I know that! You're a very loving, caring girl. But Stefan was going to kill me…as well as Elijah! No one would want that! Hell, I don't want that!" I screeched. I didn't want us fighting. I wanted us to work.

Elena spat, "Stop it! What will Damon think of me?"

"Is that all you care about? What other people think of you? You know what I think of you?" I questioned her, wanting to tell her every single thing I thought she was.

"What? That I'm a bitch? Yeah, I get that," she muttered sarcastically. I bit my lip.

"No, I think that you're confident, loving, nurturing, caring, sexy, sweet…I think you're everything, Elena. You are my everything."

Elena's face softened again, "I hate it when you do that."

Cockily, my dimples came out, "I've been known for it."

She walked towards me and hugged me, "We can't be like this. Especially when you're gone and we can't work it out. You and I-"

"Should make love? I agree," I winked sexily, licking over my lips. She hit my arm playfully and fell into my arms. I lied down and let her fall on top of me. "I wasn't kidding, you know."

She started to giggle, "I know. But I have to pack."

"Packing can wait, I cannot." I said, bringing our lips together in a fiery passion. I felt her tongue play along my lips until I granted her entrance.

"Ugh," she moaned, "Stop it. There's always time for play!"

"I don't want to stop," I breathed rather mischievously. I saw her smirk as she played with the buttons along my shirt.

"I don't either, trust me. But life doesn't always favor us," she smiled.

"Bloody hell, I love the way you talk. You sound more sophisticated than me!" I exclaimed, watching her as she retreated from me and continued to put clothes on, "Worst part of the morning is getting dressed."

"Klaus!" she hissed, throwing a black and red striped pillow at me.

"What? You know I'm right," I eyed her, watching her slip off the short shorts and pulling on a pair of jeans, "Damn, girl."

She started laughing louder, "S-stop it!"

I jumped from the bed and pulled her from the waist, looking her up and down. "Bra and jeans…I like it. _A lot_."

She couldn't control her laughter as she let me take her jeans off. Then she realized what was happening and bit my arm.

"Ow!" I sarcastically yelled, my voice heavy with my accent, "That was mean."

"I said stop."

"I said go," I licked my lips again and kissed her arms and stomach. I saw her throw her head back in pleasure and that was my fuel. If I could just get her to be in heaven…then she would continue with me.

"No…" she drawled as my tongue met with hers. She opened her lips more, letting me explore. She tried to push me again but I was stone. I stayed right there; not a movement other than my tongue.

"Hmm," I pulled away to look at her and I knew I had her where I wanted her. Her eyes were rolling back, her hair was messy again and her clothes were basically falling off on their own.

"Stop!" She yelled suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering if I had hurt her. She jumped from me with a look of fear on her face.

"What?" I questioned, grabbing her hand. She didn't pull away…that was a good sign…_right_?

"I got a text," she breathed, her chest falling up and down.

"Oh, well the world must be stopping now!" I shouted sarcastically, falling on my back. Elena gasped and tugged at my arm.

"We have to go. Now." She urged me, trying to assemble clothes for herself. I couldn't believe it! I had left myself with clothes on! Dammit!

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, putting her jeans on her. She smiled as I kissed her thigh but then she snapped back.

"Klaus, it's Caroline. Something happened."

"What?" God, had I said that more than ten times in the last five minutes?

She shook her head, "Damon texted me saying that something happened. Stupid boy didn't say what."

"Okay, let's go!" I said, handing her one of my sweaters. "Elijah!" I banged on the wall. But I heard nothing.

"E?" I asked, opening his door. But there was nothing. Just a carefully made bed and the other accessories in his 50's style bedroom. Scratch that, 20's.

"Elijah's not here…maybe someone told him first?" I suggested but Elena just shook her head.

"C'mon!" Elena screamed, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl and pulling us both to the car.

Elena bit into her lip when we got in the car. I could tell she was nervous and scared. Just like me. And I really couldn't tell what was going to take place that day.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's POV<em>

We pulled up to the Boarding house twenty minutes later, but it felt like hours. Caroline was a vampire. What could happen? Did she get staked? Vervained?

Klaus and I rushed into the house and then it finally hit me. No one, except Stefan, knew that Klaus and I were together.

But I couldn't just leave him waiting.

So the only option was to take him in.

I opened the door after finding the key under the door mat. I ran into the living room where I saw Bonnie, Damon and Alaric sitting.

"Elena!" Bonnie cried, the same way as when Grams died. I took her in my arms and held her.

"What happened? Is Care okay?" I asked frantically, ignoring the looks on Damon and Alaric's face when Klaus walked in. Though I'd have to face their questions sooner or later.

"She's better now, thanks to Elijah." Alaric smiled warmly, giving me a bear hug. "He came as soon as we called him."

"Aw," I said, then turned to Klaus. "Isn't that sweet?"

Klaus nodded, "_Very_."

Damon's eyes grew bigger, "Elena! That's Klaus."

"No shit," I hissed, walking over to Klaus. "I have something to tell all of you."

"What?" Bonnie asked, wiping the tears falling from her eyes. I tipped my gaze to meet Klaus'. He nodded in agreement.

"I…I…"

"You?" Alaric chuckled, giving me a grand, happy smile.

I looked at Klaus and he mouthed something like when you're ready, my dear. At least I hope and think that's what he said…

"Bonnie, let's go check on Care." I told her, linking our arms. How come I didn't have the courage to tell Damon, Bonnie and Ric? I didn't really care what Ric thought…but Bonnie? She would forgive and love me forever. Damon? Definitely why.

We walked into Stefan's room, where Elijah and Caroline were playing blackjack. I smiled lightly as I saw her kiss him.

"Cute," I breathed, "Little less tongue next time, though!"

Bonnie started laughing and Caroline went beat red. Elijah glared sullenly at me and then started to smirk.

"Just returning the favor. If you know what I mean!" Elijah walked passed me and I heard his go downstairs. Bonnie looked really confused with both of us.

"So you and Elijah…?" Bonnie said, "But he's old…"

I giggled, "Haha, really old!"

"I like him, okay? We went on a date the other night…you know, when you and Klaus were getting all hot in the bathroom." She smirked, looking at her purple manicured nails. My mouth fell open and Bonnie's whole expression dropped.

"How did _you_ find out?"

"Elijah." She smiled warmly, touching her lips.

"Screw him," I muttered, "Okay, Bonnie, Caroline…please listen!"

"Oh, we are!" Bonnie laughed. The three of us sat together on Stefan's bed and started talking.

Just like best friends.

* * *

><p>:) Okay I had to end it there. Not because I wanted to, but it's seven pages long on my screen. Wow, that's pretty good. Well, I'm off to update For the Entertainment and Jar of Hearts (JasperBella Twilight Story) and read _Promise me This_! That story is turning me into a daily checker! XD

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	21. Chapter 21

**:) I guess The Wolf isn't do so well in the review category anymore, is it? I guess that's why this is the last chapter. :D**

**Thank you all so much for reading The Wolf! It's sad to let it go, but it's time to move on. Kisses! XD and sorry, there isn't a sequel :(**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or a wolf XD

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Just like best friends.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21 - Last Kiss<span>

_Third Person POV_

_Three weeks later…_

Elena brushed her hair thoroughly that night before bed. She slipped into her blue and green short shorts and a silver colored tank top. Elena wanted to look nice for Klaus when he arrived.

She bounced onto her bed, the heart shaped pillows hopping into the air and landing back down on the yellow beige duvet. With a flip of the remote, Supernatural came on. Elena watched, but wasn't really watching. Her mind was on her hybrid boyfriend.

Klaus came rolling through the window fifteen minutes later, but the fifteen minutes felt like forever. Elena jumped out of her skin in fear, but she couldn't have been happier when Klaus wrapped his arms around her slender, shaking waist. With his delicate words, he whispered: "Good evening, _sweetheart_."

"Hi,_ honey_," Elena replied easily, her hands cupping his face tenderly as she drew him towards her for a kiss.

Klaus found passion in that one kiss; heat and lust built inside of him and as he fell back onto the bed and Elena undid the buttons to his coat, she asked, "How was work?"

"Only few demons left. Then you and I will be able to fully be together…with the exception of your little friend, Damon." Klaus chuckled, bringing his lips to her neck and skimming his sharp canine teeth against her creamy skin.

"Stefan," Elena whispered, "His funeral is tomorrow. I don't know if I can be there, Klaus."

"I'll come. Elijah and I will both come with you. Since you and my brother have quite a bond," Klaus said darkly. Elena knew that Klaus didn't like them spending time together, but Elena needed Elijah. He was like her family now, which she didn't have much of.

"It's just that he's my family," Elena started sadly, "You and him are the only people I really trust these days."

Klaus nodded and buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I understand. I just have a jealousy issue."

Elena smiled in warmth as his lips captured hers for the third time that evening. She rolled of the bed and locked the door.

"Eager?" Klaus asked as she pounced on him, "Me too. I've been waiting for the night to draw all day long."

Elena giggled, "I just miss you. Alaric is back, but I can only think of the day you saved me from the rat when I'm in that class room."

"Or when we texted one another," Klaus chuckled, "I miss you too. Day and night. Even when we're together."

Elena kissed his shoulder, slipping his shirt off his body. Klaus mimicked her actions with a grand smile, revealing the best dimples ever.

_"Elena."_

_"Yes?"_

_"There's a rat in front of you."_

_I gasp and start screaming I jump wildly as the rat starts petering towards me. I realize Klaus is controlling the rat._

_And without notice. Or me really even thinking about it._

_I jumped into his arms. He held me up actually, not letting me fall. My arms circled slowly around his neck, holding on for dear life. His own arms came up underneath me. His tongue flicked out and he licked his lips sexily. I shuddered and got down once the rat had disappeared._

_I adjust my dress and flatten the skirt part of it, "Thank you for not dropping me."_

_"Trust me, it was a pleasure." He said. And when he said it, I couldn't help but think at the slightest that I enjoyed it._

"I don't know. I loved our first real kiss in Dirk's guest room," Elena contemplated. Klaus shook his head.

I_ kissed _him_._

_For the first real time. This time, it wasn't a dream. This time around, I could feel the softness of his lips, and it was amazing._

_Klaus didn't pull away, he actually pulled me closer to him. I found my hands tugging at his golden locks of hair and his hands were going up the back of my shirt, feeling the expanse of my back. He was obviously wanting this, and I'm glad I did it._

_It's lovely._

Klaus kissed Elena again, "It doesn't matter what happened or where we were. It matters where we are now."

"Hmm, hopefully one day we'll be married with half human half hybrid children," Elena giggled at the shocked look on Klaus' face.

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see," and with that, the two continued blissfully into eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 I love you all so so much! But now you can all go read For the Entertainment! And if you're a Twilight fan (especially JasperBella) you can read Jar of Hearts!**

**Thank you ~ Olivia**


	22. Author's Note  Please Read! Sequel?

Hello lovelies! :) Goddess, it's been awhile eh? I thought this would be the best way to capture everyone's attention. Lately, I've been getting a lot of reviews and messages asking if I could continue The Wof. ^.^

While I would love to make a sequel, it would take some time to plan, considering I start grade nine next week, hehe. But in the time to plan you can go onto my profile and vote on my poll, which is asking if you guys want a sequel. You can either vote yes or no, so head on over and vote vote vote! *Klaus voice* ;)

If you guys review this little author note, I won't really count it. So review and say hi (Hi back!) or just go right on over to the poll. :D

In time, I'll let everybody know if the sequel will be written. I think I've grown as a writer since The Wolf, so I'd be really excited to see everyone again. I also apologize for my plot holes and other things wrong in the story! :D

If there's any confusion after this or any of you lovelies want to talk to me, go right ahead and PM me! Always loving the talking ;D

See you soon! xx (: (hopefully..)

~ Olivia


	23. The Wolf is being continued!

Hello beauties :D just wanted to let you know the pole went over well, as well as a few PMs and reviews. The Wolf has just been started! :D expect the first chapter to be up sometime within this week, perhaps next. :*

Olivia x


	24. sequel is out

the sequel is up everyone :) it's titled The Original. it should be on my profile, go read ad review!

love you all x :)

Olivia x


End file.
